Drinking Buddy
by SnarryvsLarry
Summary: AU/OOC: Trapped in a marriage of convenience with Ginny, Harry becomes drinking buddies with Lucius. But as Lucius stands by his side, as Harry faces cheating, lies and tragedy, will Harry come to see Lucius is there as so much more. warn slash/some Weasley bash
1. prologue: wedding bells

AN: So after three stories, I have finally decided to live up to the other half of my name and give Lucius his chance to shine. Hope you enjoy.

Harry had recently turned twenty one, and today was his wedding day. He knew it should have been the happiest day of his life, and he wished it was. He and Ginny had been together for many years, back together after the war ended, and it was of course the next step. Others had been expecting the marriage for a long time, asking since a year after they started to date, if not earlier. Molly was likely the happiest, after Ginny of course, that he had made the decision. He was the last of his friends, except Hermione, to marry. Hermione and Ron had been engaged when he died in battle, and though she had been dating again, only for the past year. Harry knew Ron would have been happy, that this day had come.

Fred and George had come into the bedroom, and wished they could convince Harry to run. Fred had been saved by Ron, who died protecting him from a falling roof. They loved Harry as a little brother, and knew their little sister was not right for him.

Harry turned to them. "I guess it's time."

Fred shook his head. "You have some time."

George added. "Enough time."

Harry turned. "You have a plan."

Fred nodded. "An exit root."

Harry scoffed. "My joint best men plan to leave?"

George shook his head. "No, for you."

Harry sighed. "I am marrying her."

Fred put a hand on his arm. "But why?"

George agreed. "You know you don't love her."

Harry looked in the mirror. "She loves me."

Fred hated to say it. "For your title and money."

George agreed. "You don't want to marry for that."

Harry was set. "I do love her."

Fred snorted. "As a sister."

Harry sighed, and perhaps deep down he knew they were right, but he was doing this. He had always wanted love, and a family, a life his parents had even for a short time. He was the boy who lived, and even three years after the war, his fame had not died down. He had watched the death of his last father figure in Remus, and had seen how short life could be. He wanted to marry, and have children, and Ginny could give him that. It may not be true love, but he knew it would work, and he would have the family he wanted. His mind went to Teddy, who he had been more hands on with in the past year. Andromeda was not that old, but her health had been questionable, and a toddler was hard work for her. Harry knew Teddy would likely come live with him in a year or two, and he deserved a mother like figure, and siblings.

Fred and George had wished he would take their advice, but had known deep down he wouldn't. They walked down with him to the garden, and stood by his side as he married their sister. They knew Ginny did not love their brother, and was in this for other reasons.

Molly was so happy when the ceremony was done. "Welcome to the family Harry."

Arthur hugged him. "You have been for a long time, but just official."

Ginny beamed. "Finally Lady Potter-Black."

Hermione quietly whispered. "Finally married you mean?"

Fred agreed with her. "You are showing your real motives."

Ginny smirked. "Harry knows why I married him. That is all that matters."

George sighed. "Unfortunately he does."

Fred shook his head. "I wish it had been enough."

Hermione actually agreed. "I tried last night."

George watched the two with the other guests. "You know he will never leave her."

Hermione agreed. "Unless she really screws up."

Fred smirked. "He'd have to catch her red handed."

Bill had been listening. "He is too noble."

The brothers all loved her, but unlike Molly, no one was blind to Ginny. They had their doubts she had been faithful to Harry, over the years. She played for the Harpies, and there were always rumors about her out there. She always claimed they were just rumors, people trying to get at her. She was famous, and considering her boyfriend, people targeted her. Harry had turned a blind eye, not naïve, but just unwilling to let go.

Ginny came to Harry's side. "Our first dance."

Harry took her onto the dance floor. "Are you happy?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course. Are you?"

Harry kissed her. "Yes."

Ginny looked at her ring. "Lady Potter."

Harry ground his teeth for a moment. "Is that all that matters?"

Ginny pulled back. "Of course not, I am your wife."

Harry pulled her back in. "Hopefully you remember that."

Ginny nearly stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry whispered in her ear. "I don't need to hear any more 'rumors'."

Ginny bristled. "They were lies. And now we are married…."

Harry kept dancing. "Keep it that way."

Molly came over. "My turn."

Ginny danced with her father, as her mother danced with Harry. She would make sure the rumors did not come, they were married now. She planned to retire soon, she knew Harry wanted children. She had finally convinced him to move out of Grimmauld, though into Black Manor. She had been hoping for Potter Castle, she knew Sirius did not approve of her or Remus, but he had insisted. Harry had not become an auror, but a counsellor, finished med school last year. He had played national quidditch the past few summers. She hoped to convince him to be active in the Wizengot and use his fortune, but he would with time. There was no use being married to a Lord, if he didn't take advantage of the perks.

Fred grimaced as the two left on a honeymoon. "I wonder how long it will take Ginny to get knocked up, to keep him."

* * *

Five years later...

An exhausted Harry headed into a bar after work. He had been up at the school, and he decided not to head back to the manor just yet. He had decided to become a counselor, when the war was done, after all he had suffered. Though his main work was at the hospital, from time to time, he went to the school. Poppy had heard how well he had done, and she often called him, when she had an abused student. Harry found the work fulfilling, and one of the good things in his life recently. He loved his children, but sometimes he found it hard going home.

He had dinner at the school with Draco and George. The two of them had been dating for about six months, since George came out. Draco had taken over as the potions instructor, a second class working for his next level, and George ran the shop in town.

He finished his first beer and asked for the next. "I'll take another."

A voice came from behind. "Put it on my tab."

Harry turned to see Lucius. "I didn't expect you in a place like this."

Lucius sat down on a stool. "I could say the same about you."

Harry shrugged. "Long day of work."

Lucius drank a whiskey. "Seems we are in the same boat."

Harry opened his bottle. "Thanks for the drink."

Lucius stopped him. "Maybe dinner."

Harry shook his head. "Your son and George already did."

Lucius motioned to a table. "Dessert."

Harry shrugged. "Persistent?"

Lucius led him. "You just look like you aren't anxious to go home."

Harry sunk into a chair. "That obvious?"

Lucius took one across. "I know the face well."

Harry sighed. "I love my children but…."

Lucius understood. "The marriage."

Lucius knew better than most, Harry was aware. Lucius' wife had been a criminal, where he had been a spy. She had received the kiss after the final battle, along with her sister, and others. She had thrown away her helping Harry, when she had hexed an auror, later in battle. The woman had been questioned under vertiserum, and she had admitted to her long list of crimes. Lucius was not too sad to be a widower, it had been a loveless arranged marriage, and the only happiness had been their son. He was happy Draco had escaped such a path.

Harry watched the man, and he enjoyed the beer in front of him. He had never thought to drink with Lucius, but then again, he never thought he'd be friends with Draco. But he and Draco had got along before he dated George, actually he had helped set the two of them up.

Lucius watched. "How many is it now?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Three, well two….."

Lucius wondered. "Teddy?"

Harry sighed. "Andromeda has decided to keep him still."

Lucius had to wonder. "She is retired."

Harry nodded. "She thinks Ginny has enough to handle."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And does she?"

Harry didn't look up. "She often complains Jamie is a hand full. And Lily seems to have colic."

Lucius shook his head. "I admit I was never quite hands on."

Harry looked up. "She has elves as well."

Lucius knew. "I am sure with a mother like hers, she barely uses them."

Harry laughed. "Molly's maternal instincts have not rubbed off on her."

Lucius was surprised. "I thought she would be quite happy to have the kids."

Harry grumbled under his breath. "The status."

Lucius had heard the rumors, over the years. They had died down a bit, since the wedding, about Ginny. She had not retired until the second pregnancy, she had liked the fame. She had gone into premature labor with the second baby, a little boy Lucius had heard, and the child had died a few days later. It seemed to be the reason she had retired, whether it had been her choice, or that of her husband.

Harry went to stand. "I should get home."

Lucius called for coffee. "Drink this first."

Harry smirked. "I haven't drank that much."

Lucius pushed it on him. "Your kids will be awake."

Harry sighed and sat to drink. "I try not to drink except when they are with their grandparents."

Lucius understood. "Sometimes you need to blow off steam."

Harry agreed but quickly said. "I should be home with my wife."

Lucius shook his head. "Not in this shape."

Harry finished it. "Thanks."

Lucius walked with him. "It was just a drink."

Harry shook his head. "For someone to talk to."

Lucius shrugged. "You know where to find me."

Harry surprised himself. "I might take you up on that."

Harry left to head home to the manor, feeling a moment of guilt. He should have been sharing those moments with his wife, not with Lucius. But his wife was part of the issue, and he needed to blow off steam. He was in a better place, when he headed home to his wife and kids, Jamie four and Lily having just turned one. He was surprised when he was not greeted, when he got home, by screaming kids. He was informed by an elf, his wife had sent the kids to Hermione and Victor's, and was surprised. They were Lily's godparents, but Ginny had not mentioned anything. He headed for their bedroom, but not finding his wife, headed into the bathroom. He wondered what was going on, and had his suspicions.

He was shocked though when he found her. "Oh Merlin."


	2. horrifying shock

Molly was happy to be cooking a late dinner for everyone else. She may have had an empty nest, but grandkids and cooking for the kids kept her busy. They were all coming for dinner, save for Ginny and George. Ginny had told her she was busy, and Molly thought she must have a surprise for Harry. Harry though was working late, and was having dinner with George and Draco, as he was up in Scotland. She had been shocked when George and Angie had divorced a few years ago, and George was now dating Draco. George and Angie remained good friends, they divorced on good terms, and she was now married again. Ginny mentioned Hermione and Viktor had offered to take the kids for the night, so seemed good timing. Molly had not seen much of Hermione, she slowly drifted away after Ron died, and her and Ginny weren't really friends. Molly did not appreciate Hermione believed the rumors, and knew she only took the kids, because she was close to Harry.

Molly was cooking away, but smiled as she heard the house filling up with life. She wished Ginny had come, it would be nice to have Lily and Jamie there. She would have been more than happy to have them for the night, so Ginny and Harry could have a night to themselves.

Fred came in last with Alicia and the kids. "Hey mum."

Molly smiled. "Just on time."

Alicia apologized. "I was late getting away from the hospital."

Arthur came in. "You and Harry both I hear."

Fred shook his head. "Harry is up at Hogwarts."

Molly turned to her husband. "He is eating with George after."

Alicia noticed her mother in law bristle and whispered to her husband. "Still has not warmed up to Draco?"

Fred sighed. "Still disappointed George got a divorce."

Alicia shook her head. "Has been three years. Angie is married and pregnant."

Fred shrugged. "Mum still hasn't got over a child divorcing."

Bill had overheard. "Think more has to do with coming out and Draco."

Looking at Charlie who was gay, Fred sighed. "Draco."

Molly turned to them. "What was that?"

Alicia smiled. "Dinner smells good."

They were half way through dinner when George appeared in the floo. Molly was surprised. "I didn't think you were coming."

George was pale. "You guys need to come."

Arthur shot up. "What is wrong?"

George said little. "Ginny."

The family watched him disappear, without any other information. They hurried to the floo, the girls agreeing to stay behind, with the kids. No one had any idea what was happening, but from the look on George, it was bad. Other than Molly, the others were worried what trouble she may have gotten into. Molly was blind to her daughter, but her brothers and Arthur were not, not over the last years.

They found Harry, George and Draco at the hospital. Harry was pacing, and the other two were trying to calm him. The aurors had been there, but they had left, though they would be back to question Ginny about her part later on.

Molly looked. "What happened to my daughter?"

Harry looked. "Drug over dose."

Molly shook her head. "That is lies."

Arthur tried to calm her. "We need to listen."

George looked at his mother. "It's true, she survived, unlike the other."

Molly snapped at her son. "The other?"

Harry was pale. "The man she was with."

Arthur was confused. "Who? I don't understand."

Molly tried to stop Harry from going. "We need answers."

Draco stepped in. "He has none."

Molly snapped at him. "You have no part in this."

George cut in. "He found them."

Molly was confused. "Found them?"

Bill asked. "In bed?"

Molly shot her son a nasty look. "Your sister would not cheat."

George would not look at her. "In the bathroom, after…."

Even if it was Harry, the aurors had looked into it. The husband had come home, and found his naked wife and her lover, together. They had been in the bathroom, but there was definite signs of sex, not just the nudity. The man was dead, and Ginny was unconscious, though she was alive still. They had taken a new drug, which was a mix of a Muggle drug called heroin, and a potion, more potent. Ginny would be questioned, as her fingerprints were the only ones found on the bottle and the magic needles. She had shot them both up, a lethal dose for her lover.

Fred went to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry was furious. "I can't believe this."

George was with them. "The stories, you had to…."

Harry smirked. "I am not so naïve, of course I knew."

Fred sighed. "Then….."

Harry was upset. "In our bed, in our….."

George understood. "You caught her in the act."

Harry laughed. "I knew. But my one condition, she never, she never bring them…..I didn't want to see it."

Fred tried. "Harry, you didn't need to stay through that."

George agreed. "We tried telling you on the wedding."

Harry knew. "The kids."

George assured him. "If you leave her, they will have a lot of family."

Harry wasn't willing to think that way. "I am just happy she sent the kids to Hermione."

Fred nodded. "One good thing."

The kids were still young, Jamie only four, he was reminded. They didn't know what had happened, and wouldn't need to know. They would also recover quicker, if Harry took them now, and divorced their mother. But right now Harry was focused on her, and getting her out of here and better. For better or worse, she was his wife, and the mother of his children. And also a link to the family he loved so much. George though tried to remind him, that the family loved him and would always be there for him. Unlike Hermione, he had long ago been adopted.

Harry eyed Molly and back. "I am not sure how right you are."

* * *

The man was an American quidditch player it turned out, and a married man. The aurors had looked into it, and the affair went on for some time. There was a long history of drugs, and the man had been arrested and suspended before. The drugs had been purchased by him, but Ginny had been the one to administer them. Ginny stood to face charges of drug possession, and involuntary manslaughter in the case, when she woke up. Harry knew he could have divorced her and walked away, but for the sake of his children, he had not done so.

It was a Malfoy he turned to, but Draco, for help. Draco helped to arrange a lawyer for him, to help Ginny, so she hopefully would not see jail. He offered Harry a divorce attorney, but for now Harry was not ready for that

Ginny was to be released. "Finally."

Molly had come. "I am sure you are happy to leave."

Ginny nodded. "Some peace and quiet."

Arthur brought a chair. "The kids will be anxious to see you."

Ginny grimaced. "I am sure Hermione can keep them a few extra days."

Harry was in the door. "She has her own son, and a career."

Ginny shot her husband a look. "What rock did you crawl out from under?"

Molly shot her daughter a look. "He has been here every day."

Arthur turned to Harry. "Do you have the release papers?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Ginny was mad. "I wish to leave."

Molly calmed her. "You will be out of here soon."

Draco came in. "I have the forms."

Ginny was confused. "Why are you here? And why do you have my release forms?"

Draco shook his head. "Not release forms."

Molly was confused. "What?"

Harry handed them over. "Committal papers."

Ginny was enraged. "You can't commit me."

Harry informed her, it was not to a mental hospital, but to a drug clinic. He had used all his power, and his attorneys from Draco, to work out a deal for her. If she agreed to six months confinement in a drug and rehab clinic, she would not face prosecution, for the drug and other charges. The man's death had been ruled an accidental over dose, and Harry had proved, his wife would get some help.

Ginny looked down at the papers like they were some kind of joke, and at her parents, expecting them to tell her that she was right. But all she could see was the same shock in the face of her mother, as on her own. Her father had an odd reaction.

Molly looked at Harry. "You have to do something."

Harry looked at her. "What would you like me to do?"

Molly shook. "You are the boy who lived, do something."

Harry reminded her. "She use drugs, and helped kill a man."

Ginny shot him a look. "It was an accident."

Molly was in tears. "She doesn't need rehab."

Arthur tried to calm his wife. "She needs help."

Harry spat. "It is that or prison."

Ginny smirked. "You could get me off."

Arthur was calm. "Ginny….."

Ginny pushed. "He is just punishing me."

Harry ground his teeth. "Punishing you?"

Ginny nodded. "Your pride is hurt."

Harry looked at the couple. "Can you leave us alone?"

Arthur cut his wife off. "They need to talk."

Molly looked ready to argue but nodded. "We are just outside."

Harry looked at the woman, his wife he reminded himself, and tried to remain calm. He had chosen to marry her, for better or worse, in their vows. God she had put those to the test from the start, even before the vows. He knew what he was getting into though. Back then, he had told himself they were just rumors, but he was lying to himself. In the years since, if she had not caused him scandal or done it in his bed, he had turned a blind eye to it. His only relief now, the kids had not been in the house, and they had not been hurt by any of this.

Harry spat. "I don't need to punish you."

Ginny didn't buy it. "The big hero's ego is bruised."

Harry spat. "My only rule, you never bring one home."

Ginny laughed. "You never caught me."

Harry thrust the papers at her. "Sign them."

Ginny glared. "Or what?"

Harry shrugged. "You can face court, without my attorneys."

Ginny reminded him. "I am your wife."

Harry bent down. "I can change that quickly."

Ginny was pale. "You won't, I'll get half…."

Harry laughed. "Forgot the pre-nup? You get nothing."

Ginny had. "The kids?"

Harry handed her a pen. "Who do you think the courts will give them to? Me, or a drug pushing mother who helped kill her lover?"

Ginny took the pen. "No divorce papers?"

Harry spat. "Clean up your life Ginny."

Ginny signed them. "Don't have the balls?"

Harry took them. "The only thing saving you, is our children."

He went to leave, but he assured her, things would change when she got home. If she didn't clean up her act, and not just the drugs, he would divorce her. There would be no more drugs in his house, and no more other men, if she wanted to continue to be Lady Potter. He knew she may be having fun, but she loved his title and money more, he thought. And if she wanted to keep it, she would clean up her life.

Ginny called to him as he went to leave. "I will make this up. I promise there will be no more, when I am out. I will be a proper Lady Potter."


	3. friday nights

It had been a month since Ginny was locked up, and it had been a rough few weeks. She had never been much of a mother, but the kids felt the change. Harry worked hard all day, and made sure to be home with the kids in the evenings and weekends. Molly and the others offered to take the kids, but Harry would only allow day sitting. Fred and George tried to remind him, Ginny had left the kids to elves, most of the time. But he still felt guilt at the moment that his wife was locked away, and not there. He had no reason to feel guilt, it was her fault, but he did.

Hermione and Viktor were finally able to convince him to take some time. Hermione was an attorney, and Viktor coached for a quidditch team, and they had a son Michael who was around Lily's age. They were now trying for a second child, had been for a few months now.

Harry was reluctant. "I should stay."

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Viktor agreed. "They are fine."

Harry wasn't sure. "Lily sometimes has trouble…"

Hermione reminded him. "I can put her down."

Harry sighed. "Are you sure?"

Viktor pointed. "You need a night out."

Hermione agreed. "Even dad's need a night off."

Harry reminded her. "I am not single."

Hermione laughed. "I am not suggesting going on a date."

Victor agreed. "Just go out and have a drink, or go to a movie, relax."

Harry was giving in. "Just send for Kreacher if….."

Hermione cut him off. "I am starting to think you doubt my baby-sitting skills."

Harry laughed. "No, I know you love them both."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "And I love their daddy. Now go."

Jamie can running. "Daddy."

Harry knelt. "Hey cub."

Jamie held him. "Daddy are you leaving?"

Harry sighed. "I…"

Viktor knew he'd back out. "Your daddy is going out for dinner."

Hermione added. "You and Lily are going to have a sleepover with me and Uncle Viktor."

Jamie hugged his daddy. "Have fun."

Seeing his son smiling, and soon in Hermione's arms, Harry left. Harry had been told to take the night off, and not to come back till lunch time. They had tried to take the kids for the weekend, well Molly the next day, but he would not hear of it. Taking a night off was the most, but they told him dinner was not enough. Unlike Ginny, he had been faithful in his marriage, and never really had much of a good time. They were not encouraging him to cheat, but just to let loose, and smile a bit as well. He had been trapped in this marriage, and he needed tonight.

Harry had made plans to have dinner with Oliver and the twins, a boys' night out on the town. They were just having dinner, the other three had partners to go home to, when dinner was done. The three of them were married to the girls on the old team, Harry the only one not paired up.

Harry saw them all waiting. "Hey."

Fred smiled. "Worried you weren't coming."

Harry looked at the time. "I am not that late."

George laughed. "Just knew you were reluctant."

Oliver agreed. "Hermione had to recruit us all."

Harry was worried. "You didn't…."

Fred cut him off. "We want to."

George nodded. "Even married men go out."

Harry smirked a bit. "Viktor might be jealous."

Fred laughed. "We invited him."

George shrugged. "Guess too much for him."

Oliver snorted. "You two maybe."

Harry smiled. "Kind of glad it's just us."

Fred agreed. "Like old times."

George agreed. "The dream team."

Harry reminded them. "Missing half."

Oliver put him in a headlock. "Supposed to be a night out for all of us."

Harry smiled. "Guess will have to do the girls next time."

George smirked. "May have to go shopping."

Harry felt the tension ease, and his mind left his children as they talked. It was nice to be out with the guys, eating, and having a good time. He knew the others were right, he needed to get out, and laugh. When Ginny was home, he felt guilty, that he didn't go out with her. The last time he had been at the bar, he made the excuse, because he was in Scotland late for work. He shuddered with the memory, as it was the night he found them, also the last night Hermione had the kids. Hermione had been reluctant to take the kids, as she knew that memory was fresh for him, but had insisted. Harry needed to move on, besides she loved both of the kids, not just Lily who was her goddaughter. Fred and Luna were Jamie's.

The husbands did head home after dinner, to be with their wives, and put the kids down. Well Katie was pregnant with their first, but Oliver didn't like her home alone all night. Harry assured them he was fine, and thanking them for dinner, decided to hit the bar.

He was about to order a drink when a voice said. "Put that on my tab."

Harry turned. "I might have to buy next time."

Lucius smiled. "Can I buy you dinner?"

Harry laughed. "Beat again."

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe dessert since you turned me down last time."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't mind."

Lucius led him to a table. "I haven't seen you since…"

Harry drank some bourbon. "I am trying not to think of that."

Lucius understood. "I am surprised you didn't divorce her."

Harry sighed. "I vowed for better or worse."

Lucius shook his head. "There should be limits."

Harry knew. "If she doesn't clean up, it's the end."

Lucius had his doubts. "How many times have you said that?"

Harry grunted. "I mean it this time."

Lucius called for another drink. "Hopefully you mean it."

Harry grunted. "So do I."

Lucius ordered dessert. "The kids are getting to an age where they will understand."

Harry reminded him. "Draco saw you and your wife."

Lucius grunted. "And I wish he hadn't."

He reminded Harry, he had not had a choice. He was forced into an arranged marriage, and it had been a bond. Technically he could divorce but not remarry with a bond, but not in the war. He was expected to fill a certain role, and due to it, his son had seen a lot. He had never been the father his son needed, and Draco saw too much. Harry's kids were young, they didn't know what was happening, but were getting older. He could make choices for himself, that would be good for the children as well. They would be happy and healthy, if their dad was. Harry stayed drinking, and eating with him, and Lucius saw him home on the bus later. Harry was a bit of a light weight, and he wanted to ensure he was safe. This time he had no kids to go home to, and Lucius thought it good, to let Harry just blow off some steam. It seemed obvious, he needed it.

Harry once again said as Lucius went to go. "Thanks for listening."

In the following months, Harry had agreed to at least one night off a week. He always had baby-sitters lined up, to take the kids for him. They knew he was not doing anything too wild, though they would have had no problem. The twins hoped he would see reason, and divorce Ginny. He should have when he found her, and been done with her. But he had his mind set on giving her one last chance, he was always too noble for his own good. Molly was the only one who was happy, even Arthur would have stood by Harry, if he asked for a divorce.

Harry had dropped the kids off, for a weekend with their grandparents. Usually he only agreed to a night, but Ginny was to be released Monday, and he needed some time to get his mind back in place. He knew he should be happy she was returning home, but he felt like he was to be executed. He had no real plans, other than he was taking Teddy tomorrow, he hadn't spent much time with him lately.

He was surprised when Kreacher appeared. "I was on my way out."

Kreacher bowed. "Master's guest down stairs."

Harry was confused. "Guest?"

Kreacher nodded. "He say he here to pick Master up for dinner."

Harry was confused. "I didn't have plans."

Kreacher went to go. "He be in den."

Harry was confused as he headed down. "Who?"

Lucius waited. "I hope I had not missed you."

Harry was surprised. "I was not expecting you."

Lucius laughed. "And miss our usual Friday."

Harry smirked. "You seem to have a knack for running into me."

Lucius shrugged. "Or good luck."

Harry shook his head. "Worried you are stalking me."

Lucius assured him. "No. Just lucky."

Harry asked. "Kreacher said dinner?"

Lucius reminded him. "I have been trying to treat you for six months."

Harry remembered. "I am a mar…"

Lucius cut him off. "Dinner."

The two of them had been sharing a drink almost every Friday. It was never planned, but they did end up in the same bar, creatures of habit. Harry could admit Lucius was easy to talk to, a good listener, and made him laugh. Harry had never agreed to make plans, but never turned down the company either. He felt odd about making plans, even though they were just friends, and there was no problem with that.

Lucius was not sure Harry would, but was happy Harry came with him. He knew Ginny would be home in two days, and that Harry needed this. He could admit he enjoyed the chats, and he looked forward to the drinks. He never imagined such a friendship, but he liked it.

Harry was surprised they went muggle. "Not wanting to be seen with me?"

Lucius reminded him. "We have drinks in town."

Harry agreed. "Just doesn't seem your style."

Lucius admitted. "Thought you may want some privacy."

Harry didn't mind. "Lobster and caviar?"

Lucius smirked. "Didn't know you had such expensive tastes."

Harry laughed. "No, just seems your style."

Lucius smirked. "I only try that on dates."

Harry snorted. "And on friends?"

Lucius led him in. "Some of the best gourmet burgers you will try."

Harry laughed at the thought. "You eating a burger?"

Lucius shrugged. "Some fancy toppings. But you may see me eat a fry."

Harry took a seat. "I should have insisted on dinner sooner."

Lucius did not like his laughter. "Maybe have to get you a lobster bib next time."

Harry reminded him. "There won't be a next."

Lucius shrugged. "Always here if you need a break."

Lucius hoped he would take him up on it, but he doubted he would see Harry for some time. He was enjoying the young man's company, and would miss it a lot. He had not had many friends, and besides his son, he didn't have much of a social life. He had work colleagues, and perhaps a few friends, but no one since Severus, he was close to. He could admit, by mid-week, he had been anticipating Fridays.

Lucius asked. "The kids happy?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

Lucius asked. "Do they miss her?"

Harry smirked. "Hard to notice she is gone."

Lucius heard the bite. "I am surprised you started so young."

Harry reminded him. "You were younger."

Lucius shook his head. "Different times."

Harry grunted. "She was pregnant on the honeymoon."

Lucius had never asked him before. "Doesn't sound planned."

Harry sipped his beer. "Not by me."

Lucius looked up. "You think she…."

Harry admitted. "I suspected she was pregnant before we married."

Lucius stopped. "Before?"

Harry answered the unasked question. "I had a paternity test done on Jamie."

Lucius hated to say it. "Blood adoptions wouldn't…"

Harry shook his head. "No, she didn't go that far."

Lucius had to ask. "And Lily?"

Harry looked down at his beer. "Never tested her."

They were his children, and he refused to think of them otherwise. Hermione had told him, she suspected Ginny left her bachelorette party, to meet up with her lover. Harry and Ginny didn't sleep together till the wedding night, and Harry thought she got pregnant awfully fast. There had not been rumors for months around when Lily was conceived, so he hadn't doubted. Maybe he was naïve, but he hadn't wanted to ask. As he enjoyed dinner with Lucius, he was relieved when Lucius switched topics. He could admit, he would miss these dinners.

He was shocked later that night when he found his wife at home. She ran into his arms. "Did you miss me?"


	4. pitter patter

Ginny came home, and for a while it seemed she would keep her promise. She was still not much of a mother, but nothing had changed there. But she stayed home, and there was no signs of drugs or other men. Harry hoped she could clean up, for the sake of his children. Molly was the only one who thought she would. Her brothers and even her dad were just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Arthur had event told Harry he would support him, in a divorce. Harry was stubborn though and would give the woman another chance.

It had been just over a month since she had returned home. Harry had been in his own bed for the most part though. He had come home from George's one night, having drunk a bit, and woke up with his wife. He knew it was a bad sign that he had to be drunk to sleep with her.

Harry was exhausted when he got home. "Gin."

Ginny came in. "Harry."

Harry smelled it. "You have been drinking."

Ginny shrugged. "Just a bit."

Harry growled. "It's 5 o'clock."

Ginny didn't worry. "Just a bit of wine."

Harry grunted. "I thought you were going to clean up."

Ginny reminded him. "It isn't drugs."

Harry growled. "And the kids?"

Ginny smirked. "You are no boy scout."

Harry remembered. "One night, and the kids were not home."

Ginny put a hand on his arm. "You could join me. We had fun that night."

Harry pulled back. "No thanks."

Ginny pouted. "You barely touch me."

Harry smirked. "You didn't notice before."

Ginny went red. "I wouldn't have had to if you were any kind of husband."

Harry snarled. "You were a whore long before."

Ginny reached to smack him, but he stopped her before he could. If he had ever loved this woman, it had long ago disappeared. He had no idea how he had ever been attracted to her. The only thing that saved her from divorce, was the two beautiful children she had given him. But even the children were not going to save her forever. He noticed they were not home, and he assumed she had dumped them on someone again. He knew he should be grateful, that she at least sent them away, before she started drinking again. Jamie was old enough, he didn't need to see it.

Ginny was flushed, and she knew she had to keep this under control. She was not about to be divorced by this man, she had to keep him. She was Lady Potter, and was going to enjoy that for the rest of her life. She had always known the key to keeping a hold of him, he was so easy.

Harry went to leave. "I am going out."

"You just got home."

"I came home to see the kids."

Ginny sighed. "My mother took them."

"I will be home later."

Ginny stopped him. "I thought we could have a romantic night."

Harry smirked. "Maybe should have waited to start the party till I got home."

Ginny shook her head. "I have the elves making dinner."

Harry doubted it. "I have lost my appetite."

Ginny called. "You can't leave."

Harry didn't turn around. "Try me."

Ginny called. "I am pregnant."

Harry turned back. "What did you say?"

Ginny smiled. "I am pregnant."

Harry was agape. "There is no way."

Ginny showed him a test. "I took it yesterday."

Harry stared at it. "We never…."

Ginny reminded him. "A couple of weeks ago."

Harry snarled. "I don't remember."

Ginny ran a hand up his arm. "But I do."

Harry knew he was drunk, and he had woken up in bed with her. They had both been naked, but he had no memories of the night. He knew it could have happened, but he had no memories of any of it. But Ginny had only been out of the hospital for a month now. She could not have been pregnant before that, and he had seen no sign of cheating since. But none of this made sense, and his head was spinning from it all.

Ginny kissed him. "I think it is another boy."

Harry was white. "This is unreal."

Ginny continued. "Wouldn't you like a second little boy?"

Harry growled. "Third."

Ginny as white. "I meant….."

Harry reminded her. "Alby was our son."

Ginny nodded. "I know. You know I loved him."

Harry smirked. "So much, you didn't see him once before he died."

Ginny stepped back. "I had just given birth, and…"

Harry didn't buy it. "The doctors said you could go."

Ginny assured him. "I will do better by this one."

Harry didn't buy it. "Like you did by Lily?"

Ginny tried to look hurt. "I am the best…."

Harry was furious. "You will not drink while pregnant."

Ginny shook her head. "A bit of wine won't hurt."

Harry snarled. "Nothing."

Ginny grumbled. "Fine."

Harry stormed towards the door. "I'll be home later."

Ginny called. "You can't still be going out."

Harry didn't answer her, he simply headed out, though he ordered his elves to keep all alcohol away from her. He called on George and Draco, since Fred would be busy, and asked them to come out. They knew something was bothering him, and it didn't take much to get him to spill. They both had their doubts about the pregnancy, knowing about the night. George was sure it was his sister's way of trapping Harry.

George reminded him. "You know you have our support."

* * *

Molly seemed the only one happy, when they announced the pregnancy. Harry had not been keen on it, but Ginny had been anxious to share. Molly was always happy to have more grandkids to spoil. And she thought it was a sure sign, that things were good again in the marriage. She had never got over George divorcing, and definitely did not approve of Draco. She was not about to see another one of her kids get divorced. She always wanted to have Harry as family, and Ginny needed to work on this. She was sure Ginny would be better this time around.

Harry had been doing his best to attempt to be happy about this. He had not been ready for any of the kids, but he had loved them all. They had been the only happy moments in his entire married life. Boy or girl, he would do his best by this little one as well.

Harry needed a breather after work. "Maybe George or Fred would meet me."

He had not expected an answer. "Sorry mate."

Harry turned to see Fred. "Got better plans?"

Fred laughed. "Dinner with the in laws."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe George."

Fred reminded him. "Draco and he have plans."

Harry had forgotten. "Their anniversary."

Fred offered. "I could blow off…."

Harry cut him off. "No."

Fred patted him on the back. "You could call on Oliver or Neville."

Harry smirked. "Am I sounding that desperate?"

Fred shrugged. "You look like you could use a friend."

Harry sighed. "Maybe another night."

Fred reminded him. "We'd support you."

Harry shook his head. "She is pregnant."

Fred shared a look with his wife as Harry left. "Just as she wanted it."

Alicia agreed. "I doubt it was an accident."

They had tried to convince Harry, to do a paternity test on Lily. They thought he was fooling himself and didn't want him to be hurt. But it had been so soon since the loss of Alby, he had not been willing. Lily was the only one of the three babies, that didn't have Harry's green eyes. They knew all the kids didn't have to inherit them, but still. They just hoped Harry would see reason one day, and find happiness again.

Harry thought of his friends, but he headed home to the manor instead. He needed to change, and he wanted to say goodnight to the kids. He would maybe see if Oliver or Neville would meet him, when he was done. Oliver was usually a good sounding board as well.

He kissed the kids goodnight and went to his room. "I am going out."

Ginny turned. "Again?"

Harry reminded her. "I am home every night."

Ginny pouted. "You keep me a prisoner here."

Harry reminded her. "You can leave any time."

Ginny was angry. "You have spies everywhere."

Harry smirked. "The elves ensure you don't drink, nothing else."

Ginny was angry. "I don't need a sitter."

Harry went to the bathroom. "You can go out with friends."

Ginny followed. "You forbid me."

Harry growled. "I am sure you must have one you don't sleep with."

Ginny smacked him. "I don't deserve that."

Harry grabbed her. "You deserve it and more."

Ginny stopped him from opening her medicine cabinet. "That is my…."

Harry smirked. "What are you hiding?"

Ginny saw the bottle. "Prenatal….."

Harry read the bottle and he knew. "You could hurt the baby."

Ginny shook her head. "They haven't been used since…."

Harry went to flush the bottle. "And I should believe you."

Ginny nodded. "I promised."

Harry snarled. "You promised a lot."

Ginny stopped him. "I have never taken one, they were…."

It dawned on Harry. "You used them on me."

Ginny was pale. "I…."

Harry understood. "That's why I didn't remember."

Ginny shook her head. "I wouldn't. And you were drunk."

Harry was furious. "You drugged me. Was it to get pregnant or to cover up a pregnancy?"

Ginny was ashen. "It was just for fun. I haven't been with any other man."

Harry headed for the door. "I should have you arrested."

He could not believe she had drugged him, and he wanted to throttle her. He knew he needed to get out of there, before he did something. All her lies and cheating were bad enough, but drugging him? This was too much. He had to wonder, if the baby was his, if she was covering one. He needed to clear his head. He knew he had more than enough grounds to divorce her long ago but his head was spinning now. He knew he needed company, and he surprised himself, with who he sent an elf for. He wasn't sure they would come, but headed to the bar.

Lucius was waiting for him. "Your usual?"

Harry sunk into a chair. "Yes."

Lucius motioned. "You look like you need it."

Harry knocked it back. "Thanks for coming."

Lucius reminded him. "I said I'd be here."

Harry was reminded. "It has been a few months."

Lucius shrugged. "Guess my calendar is a bit empty."

Harry ordered another. "I just needed to get out."

Lucius pressed. "It seems more."

Harry admitted. "Ginny is pregnant."

Lucius was not surprised. "I had heard."

Harry assumed from Draco. "She drugged me."

Lucius was not expecting that. "Drugged?"

Harry explained, ending with. "I don't even know if it's mine."

Lucius pressed. "A paternity test?"

Harry nodded. "There will be one this time."

Lucius told him. "You could press charges."

Harry shook his head. "She is the mother of my children."

As he drank with Lucius, who made sure he ate something, Harry was so conflicted. He would have the paternity test, but he would have his divorce. He would not claim this child, if it was not his. He loved Jamie and Lily, he was not going to let her trap him with a child that was not his. If it was his, he would fight for custody of all three. Ginny would not see a dime, because of the pre-nup she had signed when they wed. He sobered up with food and coffee, and was convinced to go home. He was shocked though when he found aurors at his house.

George appeared when he demanded to know what was happening. "Harry….."


	5. greatest betrayal

Harry didn't understand why there were aurors at his house. He had not joined but he knew many of them from the war days. Also working in the hospital, he saw them from time to time. He worked with kids but helped their families from time to time as well. Harry had only had aurors com to his house once. He had called them when he had found his wife in the bathroom with her lover. His heart was racing through his chest, worried what had happened. His children were home in bed when he left and that raised the fear level for him as well.

George appeared from the den, and Harry's heart plummeted in his chest. He knew things were bad between George and his sister, but she was his sister. And he didn't remember the last time he had seen George like that, to be honest if ever.

Harry looked at George. "What is happening?"

George tried to calm him. "You should come in here."

Harry didn't move. "Why are aurors in my house?"

George came to his side. "Hermione came to see you."

Harry was confused. "I don't get this."

George was shaking. "She found Ginny."

Harry was furious. "She did drugs again didn't she?"

George shook his head. "No."

Harry was confused. "Why else would she be arrested?"

George sighed. "She wasn't arrested."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Fred came to his side. "Ginny is dead."

Harry went stalk white. "Dead? They don't think I…."

Fred knew he was questioned last time. "No."

George sighed. "Her suicide was apparent."

Harry was shaking. "The baby….."

He had not wanted another child with her. He had his doubts the baby were his even before he had found out she had drugged him. He had planned to demand a paternity test and was going to divorce her. But the fact she not only took her own life, but did it when she was pregnant, shook him to the core. He always wondered if she was right in the mind, but he never thought she would take her own life. He knew she was upset he found out and how much being his wife meant to her. He had never imagined though she would do this.

The twins knew Harry was in bad shape already and hated to say the rest to him. They had both been by his side when Alby had died. They knew he may not have wanted that baby, but the baby was still innocent. They knew he would have loved the baby.

Harry asked. "The kids."

Fred was pale. "Harry…"

Harry was anxious. "They were home."

George nodded. "Hermione found them."

Harry was confused. "Found them?"

Fred put a hand on him. "Harry….."

Harry demanded. "Where are my children?"

Fred worried. "Harry you need to sit…"

Harry stormed up the stairs. "Where are my children?"

An auror was in the doorway. "You may not want to go in."

George agreed. "Harry…"

Harry pushed in and he saw two bodies under sheets, not taken yet. "No. No. No."

George caught him. "You need to sit down."

Harry tried to shake him off. "Who? How?"

George forced him onto the bed. "Jamie."

Harry was shaking. "Lily?"

Fred assured him. "She is okay, I promise."

George nodded. "Hermione has her."

Harry couldn't take his eyes from the room. "My son…."

Kingsley had come over. "He was smothered. He didn't suffer."

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. "Why? Why would she hurt him?"

George shared a look with his brother and Kingsley. A note had been found, but they were not certain he was ready to hear what it said. They could not believe their sister had done this. They knew she had caused the early birth of Alby but this was so much worse. Harry had been devastated by the loss of his baby, but this would be so much worse. They knew though they could not hide the truth from him.

George held the letter. "She wrote this."

Harry reached for it. "Let me see."

Fred shook his head. "I don't…"

Harry grabbed for it. "I deserve to know."

George told him instead. "The baby wasn't yours."

Fred sighed. "She wouldn't let you divorce her."

Harry was shaken. "She killed herself and a baby for a title?"

George was pale. "She wasn't right."

Harry was ghostly pale. "My son? Why would she hurt him? Why?"

Fred shared a look with George and finally said. "He wasn't yours. None of them were."

Harry shot up. "No, No. I had a paternity test. He was mine."

Fred stood. "She did a blood adoption. Neither he or Lily are yours."

Harry was so angry and upset. "He was mine, he was mine."

George tried to hold him. "You were his daddy and that is all that matters."

Harry looked at Ginny's body. "How could she do this? How?"

Fred didn't know. "She wasn't right in the head."

Kingsley added. "She wanted to erase the evidence she cheated."

Harry looked at the twins. "Lily? Why is she….."

Ginny had used a spell, and the elves had not known what was happening with Jamie until it was too late. When Kreacher had realized Ginny was in a fit, still not knowing Jamie was dead, he warded the nursery. Jamie had been named the Potter heir, and Lily the Black heir, and the elf had always watched over her. He had saved her life, and had been the reason Hermione found the little girl alive. The elf was suicidal when Harry summoned him, so upset he hadn't known and stopped Jamie's death. When Ginny could not get into the nursery, she had killed herself. She had taken Jamie into his bathroom, warded the room, and killed herself. The wards had come down when she died, too late for the elves to help.

Harry watched as his son was taken away. "This can't be happening. Why is this happening?"

* * *

Harry had gone to the ministry for the paper work. Hermione sent word that Lily was fast asleep at her house and she would keep her for now. Hermione and Ginny had not been friends for a long time, but she was shaken. She had known Ginny had issues, but not that it was this bad. She knew Harry would blame himself and swore she was there for him. The news that Jamie and the baby were not his, had not softened the blow. He had loved Jamie as his own child, and his loss was a horrible crushing blow. Harry stopped Kreacher from punishing himself over this. The elf had not known what was happening till too late, to save Jamie. And he had kept Lily safe, the reason Harry had not lost her.

It was a long night at the ministry. They tried to convince him to go get some rest, but Harry knew what he had to do. He knew the story would hit the papers soon, and Molly and Arthur needed to hear from him. The twins wished he would rest but went with him.

Molly was surprised to see them. "You guys are here early."

Arthur nodded. 'Breakfast won't be for a while."

Harry was pale. "We didn't come to eat."

Molly was confused. "What happened?"

Fred shook his head. "We need the others."

Arthur was confused. "The others."

Bill led the rest in. "What is this about?"

Molly agreed. "And your sister is not here."

Harry couldn't look up. "She won't be."

Molly turned to him. "Is one of the kids ill?"

Harry shook his head. "She is dead."

Molly was so confused. "That isn't funny. What kind of bad joke…..?"

Fred cut her off. "She killed herself mum."

Molly shook her head. "No, she wouldn't."

Arthur held his wife. "What happened?"

George motioned. "I think we need to sit."

Molly was shaking. "Where are the kids?"

Fred said. "Lily is with Hermione and Viktor."

Fleur was confused. "And Jamie?"

Harry managed. "With his mother."

Molly clasped her hand over her mouth. "You have to be wrong. You said she…."

Harry bit. "She killed him first."

Harry knew he could have been kinder, but he was lost in his pain. Molly had to be helped into a chair, as the rest of the family sat down too. Harry could not find the words and he allowed the twins to tell them. Molly was in total denial, and it took the twins showing her the letter, for her to believe them as well. She had never believed her daughter had cheated and she would never do what they were claiming. She had always been blind when it came to her daughter, and she was no different that morning now.

The rest of the family was in shock, and only Bill could bring himself to read the letter which he was handed. Though they were all in shock, none of them were in  
the same denial that Molly was in right now. She would not believe her daughter was dead or the reason.

Molly shook her head. "No."

Arthur tried to calm her. "Molly, she is gone."

Molly was in tears. "No, she wouldn't kill herself."

Bill reminded his mom. "She has had problems."

Fleur quietly said. "Not just the drugs."

Molly rounded on Harry. "This is you. You divorcing her."

Harry was blank. "You don't know what you are talking about."

George reminded his mum. "Ginny gave him plenty of reason."

Molly spat. "Of course you have no problem. That boyfriend of yours."

George spat. "My fiancé isn't going anywhere whether you learn to accept him or not."

Molly was in tears as she looked at Harry. "She was heartbroken, you leaving her."

Harry sputtered. "I leaving her…."

Fred was furious. "She was cheating on him from day one."

George agreed. "How soon you forget her dead lover?"

Molly was in tears. "You won't bash your dead sister."

Charlie stepped in. "Mum, Ginny is dead, you need to stop this."

Molly was shaking. "He killed her. She was nothing but a good wife and he…."

Arthur finally erupted. "She was a whore, and we all told him to leave her."

Molly slapped her husband. "How can you talk about our daughter like that? She is dead."

Arthur rubbed his face. "And our grandchildren she killed? What of them?"

Molly was in tears. "I don't believe it. She wouldn't."

Bill showed her the letter. "She planned to kill them all."

Fred agreed. "I never thought I'd be grateful for Kreacher."

Molly was forced to read the letter but she would not believe it. She knew it was her daughter's writing but it was not her. Jamie was Harry's son, there had been a test. Ginny had been upset and she had made up stories about the blood test. There was no way her daughter had cheated on Harry or that she would kill her own children. She took the letter and threw it in the fire. She would not have such lies in her house.

Molly sobbed. "You will not spread lies."

Harry stood. "I should go."

Molly smirked. "See, he knows I am right."

Harry barked. "I am going to plan a funeral for my son."

Bill put a hand on his arm. "Let us help."

Fleur nodded. "You don't need to worry about such things."

Molly said. "Ginny and Jamie will be with my brothers."

Harry turned back. "Jamie will join Alby in Godric's Hollow."

Molly was in tears. "All our family…."

Harry spat. "Ginny will not lay to rest next to innocent children she killed."

Molly pointed at the door. "Get out. Get out."

Percy stopped Harry at the door. "You need any help planning…."

Harry accepted a hug. "Thank you."

Fred followed him out. "Where are you going?"

George agreed. "Not back…"

Harry shook his head. "Grimmauld."

Fred came with him. "Let your brother's help."

George agreed. "You don't need to do this alone."

Harry was ashen. "Lily…."

Fred reminded him. "Hermione will take care of her."

George asked. "She is not….."

Harry cut him off. "She is mine. She is my little girl. Ginny won't take another from me. I don't care who…I am her dad."

Fred assured him. "And she will need you. But you need some rest."

Harry reluctantly agreed and headed to Grimmauld. He allowed the twins to get started on some funeral plans for his son. The second time in his life, he would have to bury a child. According to the letter, Alby had been his son, the only one of four pregnancies. He had never imagined he would lose even one child, and now he had lost two. He didn't care who Lily's sire was, she was his baby, and he was not going to lose her. The twins could not even imagine what he was going through. No parent should burry a child, and Harry was facing burying a second one.

Fred wondered. "There must be someone who can reach him. I am really worried how he will make it through this."

**an: The tragedy of the summary has struck. Can Lucius help to reach through the grief? He will arrive on the scene next.**


	6. painful goodbye

The three days leading to the funeral were rough on Harry. Hermione and Viktor insisted on keeping Lily and he didn't fight them. He knew they would return her when he was in shape to have her. He left instructions that Molly was not to take Lily from their home. Hermione though had not needed to be told. She had not had much relationship with the family, other than the twins, since Ron died. Well and Bill, as Fleur and Viktor were childhood friends, his mother was her godmother. Molly hated Hermione didn't believe Ginny, and things had been cold. Harry would not deny the woman her granddaughter but not now. After the way she reacted to Ginny's death, he worried she may not return Lily to him. He knew he could have her arrested if she took her, but wouldn't put the family through more. No matter what, he loved the woman.

Ginny's funeral was the day before, and only the family attended. A little angel was put on the stone for the baby she was pregnant with. The family, Luna and Neville, Oliver and Katie, Angelina and her husband, Hermione and Viktor, and Andromeda came the next day.

Harry was shaking. "I don't know if I can."

Fred reminded him. "We are all here."

George agreed. "We will get you through this."

Harry was pale. "A second one."

Fred squeezed his arm. "You will have more one day."

George added. "Not that one could replace Jamie…"

Harry sighed. "Andromeda said the same of Teddy."

Fred motioned. "We should go."

Draco appeared. "The others are ready."

Before they left Harry said. "I am happy for you."

George stopped. "What?"

Harry put on his cloak. "I heard what you called Draco to your mum."

Draco sighed. "We thought it best to wait."

George touched the ring hidden under his shirt. "You need us."

Harry hugged his brother. "And I am grateful. But still happy for you."

Fred sighed as they left. "Wish mum could be for you."

George shook his head. "It isn't the time to think of this."

Draco and George had been celebrating their anniversary the night it happened. Before he got word from Hermione, George had just accepted his boyfriend's proposal. He knew unlike when he married Angelina, this time it would last. But for now Harry needed them and they were focused on him. It didn't surprised him though, that Harry had made it known. Harry had such a big heart, even in his pain, he cared about them all. The brothers had planned the whole funeral, with a lot of help from Percy and Fleur. Harry had spent the last days visiting Lily and Teddy. Andromeda encouraged him to visit Teddy when he wanted, knowing he could not replace Jamie, but it would do him some good.

Harry found himself again in Godric's Hollow. His parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were buried there. There were stones as well for Albus Severus and now James Sirius. He was just grateful that Lily Luna was at home, Hermione's mother had her and Michael, and not here.

Fleur handed him a small plant. "I thought you would wish to continue."

Harry took the little sunflower plant. "He loved them when we visited your parents."

Fleur kissed him on the cheek. "My sister sent it."

Harry knelt and placed the flower next to the stone. "It would make him smile."

Luna came to hug him. "I am so sorry Harry."

Neville agreed. "Gran would have come….she sends her love."

Harry nodded. "Thank her for me."

Molly looked. "It's a shame he isn't with his…."

George cut her off. "This is no place for an argument."

Arthur agreed. "Harry was right. He should be with his brother."

Molly was in tears. "Ginny was their mother."

Fred snarled. "Harry doesn't need reminding."

Arthur quieted any comment. "Remember Ron's funeral?"

Molly sighed. "This isn't the place."

Hermione put down a flower. "You were truly loved little man."

The funeral was more a memorial, for the little boy. He was much loved but his father was loved even more. The burial location was not the only sore point for Molly. She was not happy that Draco was there, though she had not caught the fiancé comment. Angelina was there, eight months pregnant, with her husband. Angelina and George were still close friends, and she was a very good friend to Harry as well. It spoke volumes, the people who were here and not yesterday. Even before Ginny's exit, she had few friends or people who cared about her. Many had put up with her, out of love and respect for Harry. The flower was a veela tradition, Fleur had told him, when Alby had died. You plant a live plant, not cut flowers, to show the circle of life. Alby's was a lily, with a spell, so it would always grow. But Jamie had loved the sunflowers.

After the small memorial at the graveyard, a lunch was being held. Oddly it was being held at the Malfoy townhouse. Draco's home had been the one with the space, and Molly had not been willing to have them all. And Harry was in no shape to have it at one of his.

Fred wondered. "Wonder if mum will show up."

George sighed. "It is her grandson's memorial."

Bill wasn't sure. "Dad practically had to force her this morning."

Fleur felt a pang. "Does she realize how much she is hurting Harry?"

Percy shrugged. "All she can think of is Ginny."

Alicia looked through the door. "Harry could really use her right now."

Fred saw Andromeda go in. "Hopefully she can help."

Andromeda put a hand on Harry. "Harry?"

Harry turned to her. "Thanks for coming."

She hugged him. "You know how much I love you and the kids."

Harry nodded. "You and Teddy….."

Andromeda just reminded him. "We are all here."

Draco was surprised later when he found Harry in the den. "Lunch is starting."

Harry was looking at a photo. "I am coming."

Draco was surprised it was a picture of him and his dad. "One of the few."

Harry turned. "How is he doing?"

Draco was surprised. "Bit of a loner, since my Uncle died. Wish h would get out."

Harry had an odd look. "Sure he goes out for a drink once and a while."

George came in when Harry left. "Is everything okay?"

Draco nodded and kissed his fiancé. He didn't know what to make of the little byplay and just pushed the thought aside for now. Harry was lost in his pain, and it was really nothing but that. He knew Harry was in pain, and likely just needed a break from all of the talk. He had no idea that Harry knew for good reason, about his father's drinking habits. He did note, his father had asked him about Harry more than once.

Bill raised a glass over lunch. "To the memory of James Sirius, you will be missed by us all little man."

* * *

For now Harry decided not to open another home. He doubted he would ever enter Black manor again, he would leave that for Lily. He had considered naming Teddy the Black heir. He was surprised to learn Teddy would inherit his own fortune one day though. Pollux may not have been Lord Black, but he had been rich. And because her husband died in battle and was kissed, Bella inherited the Lestrange fortune, which had reverted to her family. The title was lost, but both the fortune and Pollux's, had gone to Andromeda. Draco could fight for it, and may have got some, but he had not. Harry and Lily would remain at Grimmauld, which he had remodeled after the war, originally intending for it to be home. Lily was still with her godmother, and though he visited her and Teddy daily, he wasn't ready yet.

The others were worried about him though. The day after the funeral, he had returned back to work at the hospital. Minerva was considering having him work at school, thinking the change would be good, but that would be fall. Harry needed a distraction, and work seemed it.

George came home. "Hey Drake."

Draco kissed him. "Just in time for dinner."

George was confused. "Did I forget plans?"

Draco smirked. "A family dinner."

George was confused. "My mother would not…."

Draco cut him off. "But my father did."

Lucius appeared. "I was told you had news."

George turned to him. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Draco motioned. "Dinner should be on the table."

Lucius went into the dining room. "You had news."

Draco smiled. "He accepted."

George was surprised. "He knew."

Lucius laughed. "Where do you think the ring came from?"

Draco amended. "I told him. And I knew the ring was in the vault."

George kissed him. "I should have known."

Lucius called for wine. "We need to toast."

Draco smiled. "Happy you support us."

Lucius looked. "Your family is still against it?"

George sighed. "My mother. I am sure my brothers and dad will approve."

Draco added. "Because of Harry, we haven't shared."

Lucius asked. "How is he doing?"

George was pale. "Back to work. I am worried he is going to down himself in it."

Lucius seemed interested and they spoke to him for a bit. Draco for a moment remembered his own conversation with Harry at the lunch. Harry had seemed to be interested in Lucius for some reason. But again Draco just brushed it off. Lucius was of course naturally interested, it was normal when something like this happened. As far as he knew, his dad and Harry had not even seen each other in a number of years. Harry was a good friend to him and would be around Lucius for family events down the line though. The twins would always call him brother.

The dinner had got back to talk of the engagement and happy thoughts. The two men planned to marry in a few months' time. Lucius could admit he liked the thought of grandchildren. But he could not get his mind off Harry, and he headed to Grimmauld when he left.

Kreacher appeared. "Master Lucius."

Lucius nodded. "I would like to see Harry."

The elf shook his head. "Master be seeing no one."

Lucius pushed. "Let him know I am here."

Kreacher was unsure. "I no sure he will see you."

Lucius didn't back down. "Just tell him."

Kreacher eventually reappeared. "Master said to let in."

Lucius found Harry in the den. "Harry?"

Harry didn't look up. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius came across the room. "I wanted to see how you were doing?"

Harry kept his eyes down. "How do you think I am doing?"

Lucius sighed. "I can't even imagine."

Harry looked up. "Why are you here? I am not up for drinks."

Lucius noticed the alcohol. "You started without me."

Harry grunted. "One drink."

Lucius sat down. "You should not drink alone."

Harry eyed him. "I am not good company right now."

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe the booze is good."

Harry pushed away. "I am sure the bar is open."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

Harry smirked. "I am not up for a noisy bar."

Lucius took a glass. "Then I am sure this will do."

Harry finally looked full up, and he had no idea what the man was doing there. Lucius could see the pain and confusion both in his eyes. Harry always had these amazing eyes that you could see so much life in. Right now they were like a raging storm, Harry mot able to hide anything. He could see Harry wanted him to leave but that was the last thing he needed. There was a reason he was hiding away at work.

Lucius poured a glass. "Do you want one?"

Harry grunted. "It's mine."

Lucius sniffed. "Orion always had the best stock."

Harry took a glass. "I never knew."

Lucius sipped it. "If you needed company, you could have called."

Harry drank his back. "I am not up for a chat."

Lucius shrugged. "I am all talked out from dinner."

Harry pointed. "You don't need to see me home."

Lucius didn't leave. "You shouldn't drink alone."

Harry bit. "Because bad things may happen?"

Lucius sighed. "I can't say how sorry I am Harry."

Harry looked at the fire. "Nothing can help."

Lucius put a hand on his. "You don't need to talk to me."

Harry felt the squeeze. "I don't know what to…."

Lucius poured them more. "The time will come when you are ready to talk, or rant, or cry."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius pressed. "It will."

Harry wasn't sure. "It's not tonight."

Lucius agreed. "Tonight you can brood all you need. I am here."

Harry shot him a look. "Thank you."

Lucius did not speak any more, and just drank with Harry. Maybe it was not the healthiest thing to do, but Harry needed it right now. There would come a time when Harry was ready to rant and rave, and cry. But for now he just needed to be let be, and Lucius gave him that space. He could see though, that someone being there, helped. Harry had not drunk in front of anyone, knowing they would all worry he needed some help. But for some reason he could in front of Lucius, he knew there was no judgment. It was the first time he had even touched booze since Jamie died. He had dumped out most of the alcohol in the house. But he had come across Orion's stash that night, and had poured a drink.

Lucius carried a sleeping Harry up to bed later before he left. "The time will come, when you are ready to talk, and I'll be here, I swear."


	7. crying rant

Harry had been doing a bit better since the funeral. Lily had come home two weeks later and it seemed to be helping. Like when Ginny was in the hospital, he had plenty of help. At least one night a week, one of her Aunts or her godmother took her. Even George and Draco took her at times. Molly was welcome to visit her but she was not permitted to take Lily from any of the homes. All of her daughter in laws invited her to visit Lily when they had her. But as far as Harry knew, she had never accepted the invite. Harry knew she blamed him and wished she would stop taking it out on her granddaughter. He was just happy that Lily was too young to realize her grandmother seemed to have disappeared from her life. Arthur visited often though he came to Grimmauld. He tried to remind his wife they loved Harry and he needed their support right now, but she wouldn't. Like his sons Arthur never turned his back on Harry, and made it clear to Harry and his wife, he was there for him and Lily.

Lucius had been watching Harry closely. Harry allowed him to take him out for dinner, on nights that he did not have Lily. Harry was still not willing to talk, but Lucius knew the time would come. He just hoped he could offer Harry whatever support he could when it did.

Harry went to collect Lily from Shell cottage. "Hey Bill."

Bill smiled. "Hey Harry."

Harry accepted a hug. "Just getting home?"

Bill nodded. "Glad I didn't miss Lily."

Harry smiled. "I appreciate Fleur taking her this afternoon."

Bill laughed. "Victoire and Dominique love to have her to play."

"Lily loves it too. I just feel bad with Fleur taking her."

"She is going stir crazy since she began maternity leave."

Harry's face fell a bit. "Eight months pregnant, two should be enough."

Bill worried when he saw the look. "She loves keeping busy."

"Like your….."

Bill cut him off. "You should stay for dinner, unless you have plans."

Harry shook his head. "Since Fleur has had her all day, I am not taking the night off."

Bill reminded him. "You have been at work all day. You have plenty of sitters."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just want to spend some time with her."

Bill pushed the door open. "Fleur will…"

Harry was confused when the house was so quiet. "Where are they?"

Bill picked up a note. "They are at the Burrow."

Bill offered to go to the Burro and get Lily for him. He knew Harry had not seen Molly since the funeral of his son. It wasn't Harry, he had been willing to see the woman. Molly had not been willing to see him and had not even seen Lily until now. Harry was at least happy that Molly had finally been willing to see her granddaughter. Bill and the other brothers had been trying to help, knowing how badly Harry was hurt by this.

Harry was reluctant but he went with Bill to the Burrow. He had once looked at the place as home, before he had ever married Ginny. He never imagined that he would feel so unwelcome there as he did now. By Molly, he reminded himself, but that was the worst.

Molly was surprised when he came. "I wasn't expecting you."

Harry sighed. "I came for my daughter."

Fleur appeared in the room with her. "She just got up from a nap."

Molly was hurt. "I thought she would stay for dinner."

Arthur smiled. "I am sure Harry is hungry as well."

Harry took his daughter. "I have just finished work."

Molly was not happy. "I have not made enough."

Arthur reminded her. "We always have extra."

Fleur looked at Harry. "We'll go home and have dinner there."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine."

Molly reached. "Lily can stay."

Alicia reminded her. "I am sure Harry would like time with his daughter."

Molly smirked. "He has had her to himself."

Harry snapped. "You have been invited to see her."

Molly shook her head. "With babysitters."

Harry looked at Fleur. "Can you take Lily in to the living room?"

Fleur took her. "Let's go see your cousins."

This was one of the reasons that Harry had not come back here. He loved this woman but she was making it hard for him to remember. He had lost his own mum before he could remember her. Molly could never replace her but she had been the closest thing to a mother he had ever had. Part of him could admit it was perhaps why he had married Ginny. He had known it would be a way to cement his place in this family. He had fooled himself into believing the love had been enough. Now Ginny was gone, and he seemed to have lost the woman too.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to fight."

Molly was upset. "Then you shouldn't have come."

Harry was not much better. "Bill said it was a family dinner."

Molly spat. "Family."

Arthur tried to step in. "Harry is….."

Harry was shaking. "You are the only family I have had since….. and with Jamie dead….."

Molly shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Harry reminded her. "You lost Ron, you know what it's like to lose a son."

"And now I know what it's like to lose a daughter."

"You always told me I had family here."

Molly pointed at the door. "You wanted a divorce."

Percy went to stop Harry. "You don't need to go."

Harry just looked at Bill. "Can you bring Lily home tomorrow?"

Bill nodded. "I will."

Arthur glared at his wife when Harry was gone. "What is wrong with you?"

Molly was in tears. "Ginny is dead because…."

Arthur felt like smacking her. "She destroyed her marriage, and when she couldn't handle it, she killed herself and her children."

Molly shook her head. "No."

Arthur pointed. "How many times did you call Harry our son? Long before they wed."

Molly denied it. "She was our…"

Arthur didn't back down. "You lost Ron and Ginny. How can you do this to Harry?"

Molly was confused. "What….?"

Arthur shook her. "His mother is gone, he needs you. He is suffering the same unbearable grief you are."

With Ginny, it was more guilt than anything. She had known her daughter needed help but she had simply denied it. She still remembered like it was yesterday, when Ron had been killed. She had been nearly suicidal with the loss of her youngest son. It had taken a great deal of time for her She had loved Harry for many years, since he was eleven, she could not deny that. She knew better than anyone else, the horrifying grief he was suffering right now. She had seen him when he buried Alby, and this was ten times worse. And she had turned her back on him.

Arthur went to leave the room. "Just pray we don't lose him too. He is so…..just pray we don't lose him."

* * *

Harry left the house and he had no idea where he was going. He had seen that Fred was there but was not surprised George was not. He thought of George or Oliver, even Neville and Luna. He needed someone to talk to but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to floo call them. He felt like he was going to lose control, and it scared him more than anything. His heart had been torn out of his chest and he couldn't do this

He had no idea how he ended up there but he found himself on a doorstep. He was about to leave when the elf appeared but he found himself cemented in place on the front door step. Just as he was about to leave, the owner appeared in the door.

Lucius was surprised. "Harry."

Harry pushed in. "I need a drink."

Lucius was surprised. "You drank your stash."

Harry grunted. "Your turn to share."

Lucius led the way. "I was not expecting you."

Harry was pale. "You said not to drink alone."

Lucius agreed. "You look like you had a rough day."

Harry smirked. "When don't I?"

Lucius asked. "Have you eaten?"

Harry grunted. "I didn't come for a babysitter."

Lucius pushed. "Have you eaten?"

Harry sighed. "No. I wasn't welcome."

Lucius didn't ask. "I will have another plate brought."

Harry realized the man was about to eat. "I should go."

Lucius motioned. "I don't like to eat alone."

Harry took a seat. "I guess I could use some."

Lucius called for more. "Little early for our usual Friday."

Very rarely did they have dinner. They usually just had a drink, even before all of this had happened. Sometimes if they had both worked late, they would eat at the bar. They had never sat down together like this though before. Lucius had not been expecting to see Harry tonight. Harry had told him he was staying home with his daughter. He wondered where Lily was, but he would let Harry tell him.

Harry could admit the food was good, but his mind kept going back to the meal that he was missing. He had always loved Molly's cooking but he had loved her more. He knew he was welcome with Arthur and his brothers, but that had stung badly.

Lucius watched him. "You are upset."

Harry just looked away. "Nothing abnormal."

Lucius didn't buy it. "You said you were staying with Lily."

Harry glared. "Plans change."

Lucius pushed a little. "Where is she?"

Harry grunted. "Dinner at the Burrow."

Lucius asked. "And you were….."

Harry stood up. "Not invited."

Lucius followed him to the den. "Surely your brothers…."

Harry glared. "Molly."

Lucius was surprised. "I know she is upset."

Harry shook his head. "She blames me."

"You didn't kill them."

"I know that."

"She knows the pain you are in."

"She reminds me."

"Harry?"

Harry picked up a tumbler. "I thought she loved me."

Lucius sighed. "I am sure she…."

Harry poured a drink. "She threw me out."

"She is upset."

Harry was. "I lost my son. I'm upset too."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Harry…."

"She said I was her son. She called me her son."

Lucius ached. "I…."

"I know she is not my…..but I need her."

His mum was gone and his dad. The marauders were gone. He didn't have any family of his own. He had Andromeda and Teddy, but she was so new to his life. Since he was eleven he had been welcome in that house and more importantly, in the family. He had not been like Hermione, he had been adopted into the family on his own. Or so he had believed. But it seems that Molly had forgotten that, or changed her mind.

Lucius took the alcohol. "No more."

Harry tried to take it. "I don't need a babysitter."

Lucius shook his head. "You can't keep running."

Harry went to leave. "I will find a bar."

Lucius stopped him. "No."

Harry pulled away. "If I don't, I will think…..I will think….."

Lucius knew. "About your son."

Harry shook. "He was only four."

"An innocent little boy."

"He never did anything to anyone. Why would she hurt him? Why?"

Lucius held him. "She wasn't right Harry."

Harry lost control. "She knew what she was doing. She wanted to hurt me."

Lucius sighed. "You couldn't have known."

Harry trembled. "Why? Why? Both my sons. Why?"

Lucius had no answers. "I wish I knew."

"I am cursed. I lose everyone. My parents, my godfathers, now my sons."

Lucius reminded him. "You have Lily. And people who love you."

Harry was giving in. "She threw me out. I thought she loved me like a son, she threw me out."

Lucius ached. "She will realize her mistake, and if she doesn't, there are others."

Harry shook his head. "I don't deserve them."

Lucius tried to stop him. "You deserve all the love, especially Lily. What you don't deserve is this pain."

Harry threw a glass against a wall. "No, I don't deserve a family."

Lucius stopped him before he chucked another. "You do."

Harry rounded on him. "They are either taken or walk out. I don't deserve…."

Lucius held his arms. "You deserved your children. And many people love you."

Harry was shaking. "They were innocent, they didn't deserve this."

"No."

"She blames me. Ginny killed them and she blames me."

"She is wrong."

"I would give up my life for…."

Lucius held him as he broke down. "No one doubted that."

Harry fought his arms. "I can't do this."

Lucius held tight. "I am not going anywhere."

Harry fought. "I can't, not here, not…."

Lucius stopped him. "Just let it out."

Harry fought his arms, pounding on his chest, but he could not break free of the arms. He gave into the tears as he sobbed against Lucius. He had cried when he first learned his son had died. And he had been caught in the misery, but he had not given in to any of the pain. He had spent his entire life having to be strong and unafraid. But after tonight, after Molly, he just couldn't be any more.

Lucius carried Harry up to a guest bedroom when he cried himself to sleep. "I hope Molly can come to her senses, you need her."


	8. surprise interruptions

Harry was confused when he woke up the next morning. It took him a while to remember what had happened the night before. He had not remembered falling asleep or getting to bed. He assumed he must have fallen to sleep and Lucius had brought him up to bed. He had never imagined spending the night at Malfoy manor before. He had stayed at the townhouse, but as a guest of Draco and George, not Lucius. He found a clean change of clothes and realized Lucius sent an elf for some of his. He headed into the bathroom, taking a shower and changing clothes. He was feeling a bit better, both physically, and he could admit mentally as well. That didn't mean he liked breaking down around the man.

Lucius was down in the dining room when Harry came downstairs. He had sent an elf to request clothes for Harry and Kreacher had supplied them. He knew Harry would feel better with a change, and he noted Harry looked a bit better as well.

Lucius motioned. "Breakfast is ready."

Harry asked. "I don't recall going to bed."

Lucius laughed. "You weren't drunk. You fell asleep."

Harry remembered. "You held out on alcohol."

"You needed something else last night."

"Maybe you didn't want to share your stash."

"I assure you, I am always happy to share, when you are in need."

Harry smirked. "I was last night."

Lucius motioned him to sit. "No."

Harry sunk into a chair. "I wasn't ready for that."

Lucius poured him coffee. "It seems you were."

Harry grunted. "How do you know?"

Lucius asked. "Do you feel better at all?"

Harry grunted. "Fine, a bit."

Lucius motioned to the food. "Food will help."

Harry looked. "You can put on a spread."

Lucius smiled. "You should see my dinners."

Harry started filling up a plate but reminded Lucius it was not like he was the one cooking. Lucius could admit he didn't know his way around the kitchen. Harry did cook still from time to time when Kreacher was having a bad day. He had of course had to cook for his relatives when he was a kid. He liked to cook when it was for someone he cared about and was not being forced to cook. Kreacher was loyal and took care of him since the war and the painting was asleep. But he had his moments. They were rarer since Ginny was gone, he had never liked Ginny.

The breakfast was quite simple but good. There were fresh croissants that were still warm, some scrambled eggs with peppers and cheese, crisp bacon and an assortment of fresh fruit as well. There was coffee and juice to choose from. Harry took a bit of all.

Harry dug in. "Thank you."

Lucius looked up. "Only polite to feed guests."

Harry shook his head. "For last night."

Lucius put down the coffee. "I didn't mean to push."

Harry smirked. "You did."

Lucius agreed. "I knew you needed it."

Harry sighed. "I didn't mean to show up on your door like that."

Lucius cut in. "I am glad you did."

"You like having a crying mess?"

Lucius shook his head. "I rather you here then a bar."

"Maybe the bar would have been better."

"You needed last night."

"I am sorry for breaking down like that."

Lucius cut in again. "You don't need to apologize."

Harry shook his head. "I was a mess."

Lucius didn't deny it. "I care about you. I am here for you."

Harry put down his cup. "I am grateful some are."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "Just remember a lot are."

Harry nodded. "I think I will go see Andromeda today."

Lucius smiled. "I am sure she and Teddy would like that."

Harry stood. "Thanks again for last night."

Lucius led him out. "Maybe you'd let me treat you for dinner next week."

Harry paused but he nodded. "I'd like that."

They had often met for drinks but dinner had always been an accident. They would eat when they had been working late but never planned dinner. Well they had when Ginny had been in the hospital but not since then. Harry was reminded Lucius was turning into a good friend and it was normal. He had found out from Kreacher, before he came down, Bill planned to bring Lily back at lunch time. They had floo called but Kreacher had simply said Harry was out. Bill would have assumed that Harry had been called into work which was not unusual.

Andromeda was surprised. "I was not expecting you."

Harry was worried. "If you are busy…."

She cut him off. "I floo called you to invite you to lunch."

Harry understood. "I went in to work for a bit."

Andromeda led him in. "Someone will be happy to see you."

Teddy proved her right. "Harry. Harry. Harry."

Harry caught his godson up into his arms. "Hey munchkin."

The little seven year old was beaming, hair pink with delight. "Nanny said you were at work."

Harry let himself be led in. "It was a short meeting."

Teddy bounced. "Do you want to see my new picture?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like that."

Andromeda came with him. "He has been working for days."

Teddy showed Harry. "It is the home you took us last summer."

Harry smiled. "My little fishes."

Teddy worried. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Harry assured the little boy. "Happy memories."

Andromeda was happy Harry was spending more time with Teddy. He had always been hands on but his time had been split. She knew Harry had been meant to raise him but because of Ginny, she kept Teddy. She thought perhaps with time, Teddy would move with Harry and Lily. She would not push the issue, and loved having Teddy. But she knew it would be good for both Harry and Teddy, Teddy needed a young parent.

Harry assured her when she worried later. "It was good to be here, with both of you. I really needed it."

* * *

A week after the Burrow incident, Harry had agreed to dinner out with Lucius. He knew he would eventually have to tell George and Draco. Both he and Lucius knew the day would come. They were just friends and they saw no reason to hide they were friends. But somehow there never seemed a reason to bring up the subject. But it seemed that the fates were going to take the choice from their hands.

Harry had dropped Lily off with Andromeda and Teddy for the night. He had promised to come in the morning and planned to take Teddy for the weekend. It was nearly the end of March, and Teddy's eighth birthday was quickly approaching. It was nearly two months since Jamie died.

Harry smiled when Lucius came. "Plans?"

Lucius shrugged. "Some greasy spoon or another."

Harry smirked. "Don't buy it for a moment."

Lucius handed him his cloak. "I guess maybe a bit more."

Harry put it on. "Well I am hungry."

"I can practically here your stomach grumbling."

Harry motioned. "Then maybe we can get going."

Lucius agreed. "Take my arm."

Harry did. "Muggle or wizard?"

Lucius went to apparated. "Muggle."

Harry was amazed at the small restaurant. "Sea food?"

Lucius reminded him. "Remember our first dinner?"

Harry nodded. "Gourmet Hamburgers."

Lucius nodded. "And your laughter over fries."

Harry remembered. "You threatened me with a lobster bib."

Lucius opened the door. "It seems time."

It was only the second time they had gone to a restaurant together in all of this time. They had gone to a fancy hamburger joint before. Lucius had shown up at his house and invited him for dinner to his shock the last time. He had laughed quite hard, when he saw Lucius eating French fries and drinking soda pop, even if a gourmet hamburger joint. He should have known Lucius would have kept his promise eventually.

He was shocked as they were sitting down and ordering a drink, at who came through the door. For a moment he thought it was a set up. But from the look on Lucius' face, he was just as surprised to see his son and George come in. He could see the shock on both as well.

Harry looked at Lucius. "An accidental run in?"

Lucius shrugged. "My son and I have similar tastes."

Draco came over. "It seems in more than one way."

George looked at Harry. "Having dinner with my future father in law?"

Harry shrugged. "You started a trend."

A waiter came over. "Will you need a table?"

George looked. "I think we just need two chairs."

Draco added. "Unless we are interrupting?"

Harry blushed. "We are friends."

Lucius motioned. "More the merrier."

George looked at Harry. "How long?"

Harry gave him a quick rundown. "Guess they are both good listeners."

Draco looked at his dad. "It is why you have asked about him."

Lucius agreed. "I was concerned."

Harry looked at George. "We're just friends….we have drinks…"

George cut him off with a laugh. "It's good to see you smile."

A waiter came back. "Are you ready to order?"

Lucius looked at the other two. "Are you joining us for lobster?"

When Harry explained the comment, the other two laughed. They did make it a lobster dinner for four though. Harry was happy to have George there as he was not the only one who needed a bib at the table. It was a bit unusual having them there but Harry actually enjoyed the talk. George mentioned Angelina had gone in to the hospital, and was about to give birth to her son. Harry and George would both be expected at the hospital. Dinner was a nice occasion, and both George and Draco were happy to see Harry relaxed for a while and smiling.

They got through dinner before they went to the hospital. George kissed Draco. "I will be home later."

Harry turned to Lucius. "Thanks for dinner."

Lucius smiled. "Hopefully again."

Harry looked at George at the hospital. "It isn't odd is it?"

George smirked. "That you are friends with my father in law?"

Harry nodded. "He is nice to talk to."

George noticed the blush but said nothing. "I have no problem."

Fred met them in the gift shop. "With what?"

George covered. "If I am not godfather."

Alicia smirked. "Aaron has been good about you…."

Harry finished. "But naming his wife's ex-husband as godfather, I don't see."

George shrugged. "I would call a daughter Angie I thought."

Harry elbowed him. "I don't think Draco would be too keen."

Oliver who met them laughed. "You two have the oddest ex relationship ever."

George knew. "Wouldn't have it any other way though."

Katie smiled. "Makes the dream team being close much easier."

They were all happy when they were allowed in to see the baby. Angie and Aaron had welcomed their first son, little Leo. To no surprise George was not asked, he had been joking. Aaron's brother and Alicia were happy to serve as godparents. Harry headed home after the hospital, a bit of an earlier night than expected, but to what he thought would be a quiet house. He was shocked when he found someone on his front doorstep.

Molly stood there waiting for him. "I came to talk to you, but Kreacher would not let me in."


	9. motherly talks

Harry looked at the woman and he was not sure how to react to her. He had not given orders to Kreacher to not allow Molly in the house. Normally she would have been welcome to come in and wait. Kreacher was told to keep her away from Lily but Lily was not home. But Kreacher was very protective of both Harry and Lily. He was not surprised the elf would not have allowed her into the house. Kreacher always knew what was happening and had heard and seen Harry so upset from Molly. Harry did wonder how long she had been standing out on the porch.

Molly watched him and wondered if he would let her in. She had been shocked when the elf would not let her in but she shouldn't have been. She knew how badly she had hurt Harry and she didn't know if he would speak. She had been here for an hour waiting for him.

Harry went to go in. "I have had a long day."

Molly tried. "I have been waiting."

Harry reminded her. "I didn't invite you."

Molly sighed. "Harry we need to talk."

"I can't Molly."

"Please, Harry, please."

"I can't do it again."

Molly pushed. "Please I deserve…."

Harry was furious. "You deserve nothing."

Molly sighed. "Please just hear me out."

Harry was shaking. "I have had enough of what you have to say."

She tried to put a hand on him. "Harry I….."

Harry shook her off. "I can't do it again Molly."

Molly called as he was about to close the door. "I'm sorry."

Harry paused and didn't close the door in her face. He knew she was just trying to get him to stop and he did. He didn't know whether he should believe her or not. There was a time he would have been anxious to forgive her and let her back into his life. But the pain she had put him through had been too much. He was mourning his son and he had needed her to be there for him. She could not explain how much pain she caused him.

Molly saw the pain and indecision written all over his face. She hated that she was putting Harry through all of this. It had taken a while but she knew her husband was right and her sons. And it killed her that it had taken her this long to come to Harry.

Harry finally let her in. "You can come in."

Molly followed him in. "Thank you."

"If you blame me one more time, Kreacher….."

Molly stopped him. "I am so sorry Harry."

Harry watched her. "I thought you saw me as a son."

"I did. I do."

"How could you blame me? How could you do that to me?"

"Ginny was my baby. I know I was blind."

"I tried to be a good husband. She cheated on me over and over, and I….."

"You were the best husband. Especially after the….well aurors and hospital."

"I should have divorced her then but for the family, I didn't."

"I fooled myself into believing she could change."

"You were right. The kids are dead because of me."

"No. No. Harry…."

"If I had left her and taken Jamie and Lily, he would be alive."

Molly made him stop. "You did what you thought best for your kids."

"I know they aren't mine, but I loved them, I did. I still love Lily."

"I know. I have no doubt."

Molly knew that Harry had been worried she would not return Lily if she took her. And until recently she knew maybe he had been right. In her pain she had blamed him for wanting a divorce. Lily was not his child and she should be with her real family. But Arthur had reminded her that Harry was her real family. Harry was her daddy and she needed him as much as he needed her. They had no idea who the sire had been and would never know. There was a good chance the dead man was, the affair had gone on for some time.

Harry looked at her. "I needed you."

Molly tried to hold him. "I am here Harry."

Harry pulled back. "You are the closest thing to a mum I ever had."

Molly felt tears. "You are my son Harry."

Harry shook his head. "You said I wasn't family."

"Merlin I am so sorry Harry. I was in so much pain, I didn't mean it."

"I was in pain too. I needed you, I needed you."

Molly wiped his tears. "I am here now."

Harry drew back. "You can't just come back and expect it to be okay."

"I know. But I will do everything to make this better."

Harry had his doubts. "If this is about Lily, I will let you take her if…"

"It is not about Lily. It is about you."

"You don't need to pretend. Lily misses you. I will…."

Molly wouldn't let him continue. "It is about you. I want to make it better with my Son."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

Molly managed to hold him. "I will prove you can."

Molly eventually left but she swore she would do anything she could to earn it back. It broke her heart to see how much pain she put him in. It had nothing to do with spending more time with Lily. Yes she missed her, but she missed Harry as well and wanted him back. Arthur was waiting when she got home and wondered where she had been. He was angry when she told him, worried that she had upset Harry again.

Molly assured him. "I apologized. I know it will not fix everything, but I am trying."

* * *

The night before had been rough talking to Molly but part of him felt a bit better. He was not sure he could trust the woman though. He knew deep down that she loved him. But the way she had treated him had hurt him down to the bone. He had come to wonder if there was a deep difference between blood and adoptive family as he had been. He was reminded he had his brothers and others, and Andromeda now as well. He hoped Molly meant her words but he was not ready to just blindly accept it. The pain she had caused him would not just be forgotten.

In the morning he headed for Andromeda's house and collected both his daughter and his godson. He was looking forward to spending some time with his godson and he surprised himself when he was going to Malfoy manor. This time it was an invite from Draco and George.

Teddy was bouncing. "Where are we going?"

Harry smiled. "Did nanny pack your swim trunks?"

Teddy nodded. "But it's too cold for the ocean."

Harry agreed. "It is."

Teddy was confused. "I don't need one for a bath."

Harry smiled. "Uncle Draco and George have invited us."

Teddy was surprised. "Where?"

Draco appeared. "To my dad's manor. He has an indoor pool."

George added. "We thought we'd have a pool party."

Teddy hugged them. "That's so cool."

Harry smiled. "I thought it would be better than a boring weekend with me."

Teddy turned to him. "You know I love being with you."

George looked at Lily. "What about you my little mermaid."

Lily clapped her hands. "Uncle Geori."

Teddy smiled. "She doesn't remember the coast."

Harry agreed. "We will take her this summer."

It was a bit odd going to the manor after spending the night there. Harry had a lot of muggle items at Black manor but never had a pool. He thought he may have to have one installed at Potter castle. Other than the home at the coast, he assumed it would be the manor he'd use. It was much larger than the main Black home, why he had not used it before, but he couldn't go back.

George and Draco had been happy to invite them to come swim and go visit the stables. They knew Harry was feeling guilty about not spending enough time with Teddy. He had been so busy trying to make his marriage work for his kids, and Andromeda had kept Teddy.

Teddy was amazed when in trunks he saw the tool. "Wow."

Harry smiled. "I am sure there are some toys."

Draco waved his wand. "Should be enough."

Teddy waded into the pool. "Are you coming?"

Lily was smiling. "Splash. Splash."

George motioned. "Go join Teddy."

Harry motioned. "She can't go too deep."

Draco took her. "Spend some time with Teddy."

Harry sent them a grateful smile. "Thanks."

George shared a look with Draco. "This was a good idea."

Draco agreed. "I was surprised when Dad suggested it."

George wondered. "Is there more to them?"

Draco wondered. "Would you have a problem if there was?"

George shook his head. "And neither would my brothers. I am just…."

Draco shrugged. "I have a feeling my dad might like more. But they are friends."

Neither had missed how Harry had blushed at dinner. The two men were friends and it was all Harry was ready for. But George was honest and he would be happy for Harry if it was ever more. The kids enjoyed the pool and they could see Teddy was so happy for one on one time with Harry. They went to the stables a while later and Harry happily joined his kids down on the ground, with the cats. It was the first time in a long time either had seen Harry so happy. Lucius joined them after, and he insisted they stay for dinner, and a movie night camp out.

Harry was unsure. "I don't know."

Teddy beamed. "Can we?"

Lucius shrugged. "The boys are staying."

Draco agreed. "Never had a sleepover."

Harry laughed. "I guess it would be bad manners to say no."

Lucius looked at Teddy. "I don't suppose you like pizza do you?"

Teddy turned to him. "Pizza? Really?"

Lucius nodded. "But kids don't like that right? Or pop?"

Teddy bounced. "I do. I do."

Lucius assured Harry. "There are veggies and food for her."

Harry shook his head. "Good, or you can be with him if he is up all night bouncing."

George whispered to Draco. "I don't think he'd be opposed."

Draco agreed. "Never thought I'd see this side of dad."

It felt a bit odd but they all had a good time. Harry had definitely not planned a sleep over there but he had not been opposed. The manor was huge and Teddy was excited to stay. Lucius had a crib found for Lily, and he even put her down for Harry that night. Harry had loved the day with the kids, and he could admit he smiled to see Lucius with the kids. He was happier to be staying this time then he was for the last time.

Lucius stopped Harry from thanking him. "It's all the things I missed out on with my son. I guess it is good practice for grandkids."


	10. wedding bells

Harry had spoken to Minerva as the months moved on. She wanted him to come work at the school. He had once considered before he had become a counsellor. It was Poppy who had recommended it. She thought a counsellor would be good and since Harry was a medic, he could also help her. He had concentrated on counselling, but he had done medic training as part of his schooling. Since the death of Severus, Poppy had not had the extra body at school to help. Minerva had never replaced herself as head of Gryffindor, but she knew as headmistress she should not be. She offered Harry a place was school counsellor as well as the head of Gryffindor. Being a dad, it offered him more flexibility then the hospital. He was reminded George and Draco were at school, and it would be nice to be close to them. And of course Neville and Luna were there as well. He had promised Minerva that he would think about it and she knew he was seriously considering the move.

Things were getting better. May had been rough, when Jamie's fifth birthday came. The family helped him through it and he spent the day with his godson and daughter. He was much happier in mid-June with the second birthday of his little girl.

Harry smiled as he got Lily read. "Two years old."

Lily beamed. "Birthday daddy."

Harry scooped her up. "It sure is."

Teddy smiled. "Ready for your party?"

Lily lifted her hands to him. "Teddy."

Teddy scooped her up. "Uncle Fred is here."

Andromeda was in the door. "Malfoy manor?"

Harry shrugged. "Draco and George offered."

Andromeda lifted an eyebrow. "And Lucius?"

Harry reminded her. "We're friends."

Andromeda kissed his cheek. "You know I am happy for you."

Harry sighed. "Friends."

Andromeda shook her head. "Teddy mentioned the visit to the school."

Harry shrugged. "They both like to see Hagrid."

"Have you decided to take the job?"

"I admit it would be good for all of us."

Andromeda surprised him. "Does that include Teddy?"

Harry stopped. "I am…..I know you have custody."

"You were meant to." She reminded him.

Harry sighed. "You didn't think it was best."

"You can say no, if not ready, but I'd support it."

Teddy had been spending more and more time with his godfather and Lily. Andromeda loved Teddy and would continue to help with him. But she knew that he would be better with Harry. She didn't want to rush Harry though. She had been how bad he struggled with Jamie's birthday. Teddy could never replace Jamie but she thought he could help. And with Harry moving to school, it seemed perhaps it was the right time. There was a hedge witch school for him in Hogsmeade, until he started Hogwarts. She wouldn't rush Harry, just wanted him to know she supported it.

Harry left the room with her and could admit he felt some relief. He could admit one of his worries about the job, was Teddy. Being away from London, would mean less time with him. He had not made the choice yet, but this would make it easier.

Molly was not pleased when they all arrived at the manor. "I would have hosted it."

Harry kissed her. "I know, but this works better."

Molly wasn't happy. "I don't like my family…."

Fred reminded her. "They will be family soon."

Arthur agreed. "The wedding is in less than two months."

Molly grumbled. "Unless he comes to his senses."

Harry tried to calm things. "Lily is a bit small for the waves, the pool is better for her."

Fred whispered to Harry. "Hopefully she warms up before you spring Lucius on her."

Harry reminded him. "Lucius and I are friends."

Fred shrugged. "Brothers and Hermione are behind you. And Dad."

Harry just reminded him. "Friends."

Molly looked. "Well I guess there is a beach of sorts."

Harry saw Lucius had created one. "I said he didn't need to go to such an effort."

Draco smirked. "How unlike a Malfoy that would be."

Molly looked at her soon to be son in law. "I assume you planned this."

Draco knew not to press his dad's name. "I helped."

Draco had long given up on a warm welcome from the woman. He and George hoped when they had kids, she may come around. Angelina was there with her husband and Leo. It was again a reminder to Molly, her and George were wrong. She seemed to have recovered from the divorce, after seeing Harry and Ginny, it was Draco she had issues with still. Really Lily was not too small for the waves, she had liked the beach last summer even if too young. But Teddy had thought they should have it here, and it had been the best excuse for Molly.

Lily was happy. "Splash, splash."

Arthur laughed. "A little mermaid."

Molly was surprised. "She shouldn't remember last summer."

Teddy cut in. "We have been here before."

Harry saw Molly's look. "George invited us of course."

Molly grumbled a bit. "Of course."

Fred reminded her. "This is for Lily. You can be happy or leave."

Arthur cut her off from protesting. "Don't ruin the day for her."

Molly sighed but she nodded. "Today is a big day."

Harry took his daughter to go into the pool. "What should we play with first?"

Lily pointed but not at a toy. "Lu."

Draco came to his rescue. "How about Uncle Draco?"

Lily was happy to go to him. "Yes."

Harry went to see Lucius when Molly was distracted. "Thanks for today."

Lucius shrugged. "Teddy wanted it."

"Still thanks."

Lucius just smiled. "I am just happy to see you three smile."

Lucius was happy to have them there. It was Teddy who had told his grandmother about Lucius. Lucius had them to the manor a few times. He was always good with the kids and it made Harry smile. They still did Friday nights, though usually was dinner now and not drinks like before. Lucius was always good at listening but also for a laugh. As he saw the beach party and big cake Lucius saw to, he had to smile. The man sure had gone all out for Lily. Harry thought the man was quite enamored with his kids. Lily loved the day, and even Molly enjoyed it.

George kissed his fiancé. "Harry is such a fool. He thinks your dad did this for the kids. He doesn't realize who he is infatuated with."

* * *

Over a month later at the start of August, the Malfoys and Weasleys were together for another event. Draco and George had decided to marry on neutral territory though and chose Harry's home on the coast. They hoped as it was not Malfoy manor, Molly would hopefully be better about it. The two were married down on the beach, Blaise and Adrian standing for Draco, Fred and Harry for George. The wedding ceremony was simple with rows of chairs on the beach, and a driftwood arbor to marry under. Lucius definitely had more control over the reception.

Molly was still not happy but she sat with her husband and sons in the front row. She had been convinced to come and try to be happy through it. Her sons had made it clear, she would be escorted away from the wedding though, if she tried to ruin it for the men.

Draco kissed George after contracts. "Finally."

George returned the kiss. "Couldn't have said it better."

Lucius clapped George on the back. "Welcome to the family."

George smiled. "Thanks."

Arthur offered his hand. "And you Draco."

Draco knew Arthur meant it. "Thanks for being here."

Bill reminded him. "We want our brother happy."

Charlie finished. "And you make him that."

Fred whispered to his mother. "Say something."

Molly grunted. "I will be thrown out."

Fleur sighed. "Angie is here with her husband. Can't you try to be happy?"

Molly looked at her son. "I hope it lasts this time."

George just kissed his mum. "It will."

Arthur shot his wife a look and apologized. "She…"

George cut him off. "I expected little more. I am just glad she came."

Bill shot her an angry look as the couple went for photos. "Why can't you even try?"

Arthur had put aside old family grudges and accepted the Malfoys. His sons had not told him but he had his suspicions about Harry and Lucius. He could not understand any more than Fred, why Molly could not even try. George had found the man he loved and he was truly happy now. She was happy for Angie and her new husband and son. They reminded her as photos were taken and cocktails served, that she could leave if she could not at least attempt to celebrate the wedding today. George had been with Draco for years, and she had a lot of time to adjust.

The reception was held near the manor, under a tent that was strung with lanterns and lights for the evening. The boys had wanted a more laid back feel and it mixed with Lucius. There was a band, and six course meal, but the food felt like a luau of some kind. The centerpieces had no flowers, they were bowls with glowing fish, with mini driftwood like trees coming from the top, and hanging candles. The canopy of the tent and walls were done in the driftwood, as was the floor. The band was even a Calypso style band, and the cake looked like a waterfall.

Harry smiled. "Have they guessed?"

"Where they are going on their honeymoon?" Fred asked.

Bill saw Harry nod. "Lucius plan?"

Harry shook his head. "My gift."

Molly wondered. "Where are you sending them?"

Harry smiled. "The Bahamas. The Caribbean feel was meant to be a hint."

George had come over. "What was that?"

Harry smirked. "Nothing."

George shook his head. "You can tell us."

Harry reminded him. "Not long to wait."

Lucius motioned. "Dinner is about to start."

George groaned. "May not be able to move after it."

Draco reminded him. "Plenty of exercise later."

Harry groaned. "Didn't need to hear it."

Teddy unfortunately heard. "What did he mean?"

Molly covered. "Dancing of course."

Teddy smiled. "Glad we are having movies instead."

He was one of the few kids at the dinner, the rest were in the manor with elves or at home. Teddy would be going in later for a movie. A wedding was a bit boring for a kid his age but he wanted to be at some. Lily was with the other kids in the manor for now. She was going home with her grandmother for the weekend later. Molly was happy to have been asked to take a few kids for the night. She barely made it through dinner and the first dance of the couple before she left. She made the excuse of the kids and bed but Harry had to wonder.

Harry worried. "I wish she stayed a bit longer."

Fred sighed. "The fact she came at all meant a lot to George."

"It would mean more if she accepted Draco." Alicia pointed out.

"We need to hope for miracles." Arthur admitted.

George came over. "I thought you'd leave with mum."

Arthur shook his head. "She told me to enjoy."

Fred motioned. "And so we should."

Draco pulled his husband to the dance floor. "I for one would like to enjoy my husband."

Lucius looked at Harry later. "Can I have this dance?"

Harry blushed a bit but he nodded. "I would like that."

Lucius asked as they danced. "Have you told everyone?"

"That I took the job at school?" and when Lucius nodded. "No."

"They will be happy."

Harry nodded. "Andromeda had said I can bring Teddy."

Lucius knew it meant a lot to him. "I may miss our dinners."

Harry reminded him. "Hogsmeade is not far."

Harry had finally decided to head to school and only Andromeda and a few people knew. Teddy knew, as he needed to be prepared. He was happy to live with Harry, but assured he'd seen his grandmother a lot. Harry reminded Lucius as they danced, and then went to see the fireworks, that he had other reasons to come to school. George and Draco would be living there when they came back from their honeymoon.

Lucius smiled. "Quite a bit of incentive to visit."

**AN: Happy birthday to the Phelp twins, decided the wedding was a good celebration of their birthday. Hope you agree.**


	11. school move

Harry had eventually revealed to the family that he had taken the job. Molly was happy as she was reminded she would still see Lily. She knew that it was a good change for Harry and both kids. Her one issue was how close they would be to Draco and George. Harry would have apartments up near Gryffindor. His office would be near the tower as it was not far from the infirmary if Poppy needed his aid. Minerva had thought he may help tutor the senior defense classes with time as well. Draco and George lived in the dungeons to little surprise. Draco had not only taken over his godfather's teaching position but head of Slytherin. Horace had retired when Draco had finished his training. He had been teaching since he was a second class, but he had recently passed the tests to be a first class. His Uncle had been one of the few in the hemisphere. Harry was happy to be close to them, Luna and Neville, and Hagrid as well. Teddy and Lily were both excited.

The week after Draco and George returned from their honeymoon, Harry headed up for school. The elves had been moving them for days. Teddy had been spending more nights with him to get used to the move. He was promised he would spend as much time with Andromeda as he wanted.

Teddy was happy. "This is so cool."

Harry smiled. "I promised Hagrid we'd come."

Lily clapped her hands. "Hagri."

Teddy smiled. "I will get to play with Fang."

Harry smiled. "When you start school in a week, you'll have more friends."

Teddy nodded. "I haven't been to school before."

"There wasn't one near Grandma and she could do your early studies."

Teddy bounced. "I can't wait."

Hagrid's voice boomed. "There you are."

Lily ran on her little legs to him when she was put down. "Hagri."

Hagrid laughed as Fang got to her first and was licking her. "I am so glad you guys are here."

Teddy hugged the man. "Can I come play with Fang?"

Hagrid smiled. "I am always happy for the company."

Teddy beamed. "Harry said that but not to eat the rock cakes."

Harry had a sheepish look. "They were not my favorite."

Hagrid had a wistful look. "Ron was the only one who would eat."

They headed for Hagrid's hut where they had lunch but he had sent for it from school. Harry thought about all the time he had come here for tea when a student. He had come alone at times but often with Hermione and Ron. He knew Hermione brought Michael to see him, and would be sure to bring her daughter when she was a bit older. Viktor and Hermione had welcomed a daughter Natasha Jean, named for their mothers, a few weeks before. Hermione had missed George's wedding as she had been about to give birth. Hermione and Ron had been engaged when Ron had died. It had taken her a long time to move past but Viktor had helped her recover. Harry was happy that she had been able to.

They were joined by Neville and Luna who had a son Frankie who was four, and a daughter Alice who was around Lily's age as well. It was good that Teddy had a school to go to in town. Lily had Alice but Teddy would have had no friends his age at school.

Teddy was sad to leave. "I want to play with Fang more."

Hagrid assured him. "You can come back."

Luna smiled. "You may need to get him a dog soon."

Teddy over heard. "Can I?"

Harry nodded. "We will consider when settled in."

Lily clapped her hands. "Kitty."

Neville smiled. "We at least can help there."

Minerva greeted them inside. "I am happy you decided to take the offer."

Harry shook her hand. "I am excited. And it will be good for all of us."

She motioned. "I am sure Neville can show you up."

Neville motioned. "Just down the hall from us."

Harry wondered. "I am surprised you are not head of Gryffindor."

Neville shrugged. "I thinks she always hoped you'd be."

Luna agreed. "Besides, even as head of school, she is a lion at heart."

Harry saw the painting. "Should have known."

A painting of a lion he remembered well hung where his door was. He had not seen the rooms but he had seen staff apartments before. The room had three walls of bookcases, though one was broken up with huge windows that looked on to the pitch. They had big comfortable window seats. A painting of their home on the coast hung over the fire, and the bare wall, had family photos. There was a big couch and armchairs around the fire, and a table and chairs for when they chose to eat there. There was a kid desk for Teddy though, and a play area for Lily. A hall led to three bedrooms and a bathroom that the kids would share. All the coloring to no surprise had been done in Gryffindor colors.

Harry saw a door with Teddy's name. "That seems to be yours."

Teddy pushed it open. "Wow."

Harry was amazed. "Someone wanted to make you feel welcome."

Kreacher appeared. "Master Malfoy saw to rooms."

Teddy turned. "Uncle Draco?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Lord Malfoy."

Harry should have known. "He loves making you smile."

Luna looked at her husband. "Not the smile he was hoping for."

Neville agreed. "Harry is still blind."

Harry looked at them. "What was that?"

Luna motioned. "Maybe we should see her room."

Harry didn't buy it but nodded. "She needs a nap."

Lily was just as happy. "Pretty."

Teddy's room looked like the standard prefect room before with a big canopy bed and trunk, a wardrobe, and a chair next to bookcases. But the walls had been plastered and the room decorated for him. Lily's was the same, a toddler bed though and smaller furniture, no longer in a crib or needing a change table. Teddy's room was a quidditch theme from the walls to the bedding and even the lighting. Lily's was all done in pinks and girly colors, and looked like a fairy garden. It meant a lot to Harry, that Lucius had gone to such an effort.

Harry put Lily down for her nap and smiled. "This place will soon be home."

* * *

Teddy and Lily had been excited about going to the hall for dinner. They wouldn't all the time though they were welcome at the head table. But with just the teachers there, it made sense. George and Draco had not arrived yet when they got to the castle. The kids were anxious to see them though. They loved their aunts and Uncles, Teddy called them that as well, but Uncle George was a definite favorite for them both.

George and Draco were at the school when they came for dinner. They were both happy Harry had taken the job and they would see him all the time. They loved both kids and they looked forward to practice for their own. They were already trying for a baby, George as the carrier.

Teddy spotted them. "Uncle George."

George caught the little boy up. "Hey Teddy bear."

Draco pouted. "What about me?"

Lily never disappointed. "Dray."

Draco kissed her. "Can always count on you."

Harry shook his head. "She has a thing for blonds."

George whispered to his husband. "She is not the only one."

Draco smirked. "I'd hope not."

George elbowed him. "Not what I mean and you know it."

Draco laughed. "I know my father hopes so."

Luna had come up. "He sure impressed with the rooms."

Draco smirked. "He didn't tell us what he was up to."

George confided. "Not sure Harry will react so well to the other."

Neville was confused. "The other?"

Harry though came in. "What are you talking about?"

George pointed. "That we are all hungry."

Harry didn't believe them for a moment but he led the kids into the great hall. He knew Teddy was his godson and not son, but he felt like it. He would never expect Teddy to call him dad. He would never try and take the place of Remus even if Teddy had no memory of his parents. But as he had come to love Remus, he hoped Teddy would see him as a dad. He hoped one day maybe he'd have another child or two, but Teddy was his. He smiled as he watched Teddy and Lily together, though his smile faltered a moment, when he thought of Teddy.

After dinner Harry took the kids back to their rooms. They had quite a long day with the move and he thought a quiet night would do them good. A television and computer that worked with the magic had been installed. He had the kids settled with a movie when there was a knock.

Harry was surprised. "Lucius."

Lucius smiled. "I see you are moved in."

Harry nodded. "Too late for dinner."

Lucius shrugged. "Just came to say hi."

Harry smirked. "A bit far of a trip for that."

Lucius admitted. "Also had some forms for Minerva."

Teddy saw him. "Uncle Luc."

Lucius smiled. "Do you two like your new rooms?"

Teddy and Lily both nodded. "Yes."

Harry smiled. "You didn't have to."

Lucius shook him off. "I liked to. But I forgot something."

Teddy was confused. "What?"

Lucius took two little furballs from pockets. "These."

Lily squealed. "Kitty."

Teddy beamed. "A puppy."

Lucius looked at Harry. "I hope you don't mind."

Harry smirked. "A bit late."

Lucius knew perhaps he should have asked but Harry assured him he was okay with it. He had planned to let the kids have a pet soon. Lucius had not purchased either, they were from his stables. The kids had played with the puppies and kitties when there. He was one of the few in their world who had taken to breeding dogs. Teddy's was a little setter puppy he named Gulliver, for a story he and Harry were reading together. And Lily's was a little calico kitten that she named Polka. Harry smiled, the little kitten did seem to have polka dots of sorts.

The kids were reluctant to go to bed with their new pets but they were both so tired. Harry soon had them tucked into bed with their new pets, and they were asleep before the lights had even been turned off. The elves had promised to help with the animals.

Lucius apologized. "I should have asked."

Harry smirked. "Didn't give me much choice."

Lucius assured him. "Elves will help."

Harry knew. "I am happy to see them smile."

Lucius handed him a box. "This is for you."

Harry was surprised. "What is this?"

Lucius reminded him. "You need a house warming gift."

"You did the rooms and the pets for the kids."

Lucius pressed. "Adults get them too."

Harry smiled at the frame. It had four places, a pic of all his children, including the two gone. "Thank you."

Lucius smiled. "Thought better than flowers."

"Flowers are for dates." Harry reminded him.

Lucius asked. "I thought maybe you'd let me take you for dinner on Friday."

Harry reminded him. "We always do."

Lucius shook his head. "I didn't mean as friends."

Harry was surprised when he realized that Lucius was asking him out on a date. He knew they had been going out for dinner for over a year but always as friends. He could admit that he blushed and he felt good when he was around Lucius. He had never dated except Ginny and never with a man before. But as he looked at Lucius he knew that it felt right somehow. He could admit that he smiled at the thought.

Harry finally nodded. "Does that mean I get the real wine and dine? I recall you saying it was reserved for dates."

**An: I am considering bringing Lily's father into the mix, undecided.**


	12. first date

Harry was nervous about his date. He had almost thought about ways of getting out of it. The kids were in a new home. He was days away from the start of the school year and his new job. He hadn't told George about the day and likely because he wouldn't let Harry back out. But no matter the excuses Harry came up with he never used them. He kept reminding himself that he and Lucius had dinner together almost every week. And while this was a date he knew the man. Lucius made him laugh, he made him smile, he made him blush. Even in the early days with Ginny, he had never felt like this. The closest may have been the crush on Ginny. It wasn't that this was the first time he had ever dated a man, or only in a small way. He hadn't even really ever came out of the closet or admitted he was in it to himself. He was also still smarting from Ginny.

Andromeda had been happy to take the kids from him for the night. Teddy loved it at the school with Harry but he wanted to see his Grandmother. He said it was to show her his puppy but Harry knew it was only natural. It would take time for his godson to adjust.

Harry smiled when he met Lucius at the gates. "Not late am I?"

Lucius shook his head. "I would have collected you."

Harry shook his head. "Makes no sense, we have to apparated from here."

"It is just customary."

"Maybe next you can collect me from Grimmauld."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "Next?"

Harry blushed. "Better see how tonight goes."

Lucius handed him a bouquet. "These are for you."

Harry smiled at the daisies. "Not the roses I expected."

Lucius looked a bit worried. "I thought them more your style."

Harry laughed. "They are."

Lucius watched as Harry sent them with an elf. "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "The real wine and dine experience."

Lucius smiled. "I had to get creative."

"You know I was joking. A…."

"Now you tell me."

Harry worried. "What have you done?"

Lucius took his arm. "Will have to wait and see."

Lucius knew that Harry had been joking about the over the top experience. Lucius had always been over the top with his wife but she expected it. He had not dated since he was widowed and they had married when they were eighteen. Unlike many old blood, he had been faithful, even though his wife had not. He knew like the flowers, Harry was not one to be impressed by that kind of thing and he had the money for it himself. But Lucius had done his best to make tonight special for them both. He hoped it would be the first of many dates.

Harry hoped Lucius had not taken him seriously and gone too over the top on this date. He knew Lucius liked to do thing big but that didn't always make him comfortable. But after they apparated and he opened his eyes, he was happy to see Lucius hadn't.

Harry was a bit confused. "What is this place?"

Lucius motioned. "You'll see."

Harry looked around. "This doesn't look like a restaurant."

"It isn't."

Harry was confused as they buzzed a flat. "Where are you taking me?"

Lucius led him in when buzzed in. "You need to be more patient."

Harry was confused as they knocked. "Trying to be."

A man opened the door. "Just on time."

Lucius smiled as they went into the flat. "Thank you for such short notice."

Harry still had no idea. "What is this?"

Lucius handed him an apron. "A cooking lesson."

Harry was surprised. "Really."

The man smiled. "I am a professional chef and I run these on nights off."

Lucius helped him tie his apron. "I heard of these."

The man motioned. "Let's get started."

Harry had never thought he would see Lucius cook. Lucius was not about to take a public cooking class but he thought this might work. He knew Harry liked to cook for those he cared about. It had been a way for Lucius to wine and dine Harry as he joked without going over the top. They got the five star dinner like promised, but they helped to cook it. He was not amused when Harry laughed at him from time to time but they both enjoyed. They made lobster and even made some homemade pasta, and there was plenty of wine along the way.

Lucius led him to the roof of the building. "Now to try our food."

The chef left them with the food. "Enjoy."

Harry was amazed at the view. "It' beautiful up here."

Lucius fed him some lobster. "I hope you approve."

Harry smiled. "I'd have been happy with dinner and a movie."

Lucius promised. "We can do that next time…"

Harry smirked. "Next time?"

Lucius shrugged. "I had hoped."

Harry assured him. "I'd like that."

Lucius poured him more wine. "Hopefully the rest is edible."

Harry put ravioli on his fork. "You get to try first."

Lucius took a bite. "Pretty good I must say."

Harry agreed. "I may have to let you cook for me again."

Lucius laughed. "Not sure I am ready to cook without supervision."

Harry shrugged. "I am sure Kreacher would."

Lucius shook his head. "Not the company I was hoping for."

Harry smiled. "I could be convinced."

They didn't stay for desert, but headed into the city as Lucius had another plan. They collected some ice cream and cheesecake, and Harry was surprised when they arrived at the London eye. It was closed for the night but Lucius worked his magic. They ended the night with a dessert picnic on the London eye. If Harry thought the view from the flat roof was amazing, this was even better. It was the perfect end of the night.

Lucius walked Harry right to his door that night but stopped from kissing him. "Good night."

Harry was nervous but he reached and brushed Lucius with a fleeting kiss. "Good night."

* * *

Harry was not surprised to find he was not alone the night before. George and Draco had been anxious to find out how the date had were the only ones that Harry had told about the date other than Andromeda. He had no doubt that Fred knew or would soon know. Harry had told them about the date and admitted the kiss. Draco was not surprised his dad had stopped from kissing Harry. He knew Harry had never dated a man before and he had been so nervous. It had not been much of a kiss, but Harry definitely wanted more as Lucius would.

The next day George came with Harry to collect the kids from Andromeda. Draco had gone to see his dad and hear his side of the date. Harry had been invited to dinner at the Burrow with the kids, and George was coming. Harry didn't have to ask if Draco had been invited.

Lily was happy to see him. "Daddy, daddy."

Harry scooped her up. "Did you have fun with Grandma?"

Lily nodded. "Make cookies."

Teddy nodded. "And we had a movie night."

Harry turned to Andromeda. "I sometimes forget you have muggle items."

Andromeda laughed. "House did belong to my muggle in laws once."

Teddy looked at Harry. "Too bad you had to work. You'd have had fun."

George smirked. "He did have dinner plans."

Andromeda smiled. "How did they go?"

Harry blushed again. "We'll do it again."

Andromeda kissed his cheek. "You know I am happy."

Teddy asked. "Why are you happy?"

George covered. "To take care of you two rug rat if he needs to work."

Teddy pouted. "I am not a rug rat."

George tickled him. "Have to turn you into a proper lion."

Harry took their things. "We should get to the Burrow."

George was not sure why he was going to the dinner. He had not seen his mother since he and Draco had returned from their honeymoon. He was happy that his mother had at least come to the wedding. But she was not making any attempt to welcome Draco. She had not been too warm to Fleur and some of the others but she had invited them still. She had not said it outright, but she had made it known Draco was not to come to eat. George was not going to let her continue. When he and Draco had kids, if she wanted to see them,

Molly was happy to see them when they got to the house. Harry would tell the kids about Lucius when the two got a bit more serious. For now they knew Lucius and Harry were friends. And he didn't need the kids to say anything unfortunate to the woman.

Molly smiled. "You guy are all here."

Teddy smiled. "Where is Uncle Draco?"

Molly grimaced. "It is a family dinner."

Teddy was confused. "He married Uncle George."

George stepped in. "Uncle Draco had to work."

Arthur motioned. "Your cousins are in the living room."

Harry put Lily down. "Why don't you both go in?"

George shot his mother a look. "He is family."

Molly smirked. "He is a Malfoy. And they are not…."

Arthur cut her off. "Molly, they were spies."

George reminded her. "Your grandchildren will be Malfoys."

Molly looked. "Not already?"

George shook his head. "But we are trying."

Arthur put a hand on her. "You love our son, and the grandkids."

Molly turned to the stove. "I need to cook."

George sighed. "She will never change."

Arthur squeezed his arm. "We will work on her."

Arthur and the other boys didn't understand any more than George did about how she was acting. Arthur could see how much it was hurting their son. He had held out hope when she attended the wedding, things might change for the better. But she was being as stubborn as ever about it. He just hoped when grandkids came she could change her mind. She would hurt herself and George if she had nothing to do with the kids.

Molly called. "Dinner is ready."

Fred looked at Harry. "How did it go?"

Harry smirked. "I should have known."

George shrugged. "You knew."

Harry smiled. "Good."

Molly looked. "What is that?"

Harry turned. "Talking about the move."

Molly smiled. "I will have to come visit. Been too long since I was at school."

Fleur said. "You could see both your sons."

Teddy interrupted. "You can see Gulliver and Polka."

Molly turned. "And who are those?"

Lily clapped. "Kitty."

Harry smiled. "House warming gifts."

Before Molly could ask there was a knock. "Who is that?"

Arthur motioned. "I will go and see."

They were not used to unexpected guests coming to their house and especially at dinner time. From the way Molly looked, they knew she was expecting Draco to show up. George had tried to convince him to come after he saw his dad but knew he would not be the one at the door. Arthur was relieved for the momentary distraction. He agreed with Fleur but didn't think the kids needed to be around a row right now. He opened the door and was confused when he found a stranger standing on his doorstep. This was not the muggle world, they didn't get salesmen.

The figure said. "Is this the Burrow? I am looking for the family of Ginny Weasley."


	13. paternity results

Harry and the others were confused at who may have come to the door. George for a moment had the same thought his mother had had. He had thought his husband may have taken his advice. George had reminded him he was family now and was welcome with the rest of the family. But Draco had not wanted to cause more tension in the family then there already was. He truly wished that he could just get his mother let him in the door. Lucius had always been very welcoming to him from the start. Knowing it was not his husband, he was on alert about who would have come. If it was someone they knew, their father would have allowed him or her into the house by now.

Arthur was on guard as he looked at the woman who was standing in the doorway. He knew his daughter was not around to be held accountable but she could still make problems for them. And he feared what the rest of them would be made to pay for of her mistakes now.

Arthur stared. "It is, I am her father. Who are you?"

The woman offered her hand. "Helen St. James."

He stopped. "St. James?"

She nodded. "I believe you knew my husband."

Harry had come over. "Never had the pleasure to meet him alive."

The woman eyed him. "And you are?"

"Ginny's husband." Harry spat.

The woman turned to him fully. "I had issues trying to find your home."

Harry smirked. "For obvious reasons, it isn't public."

Helen nodded. "I heard you are some sort of celebrity."

Arthur cut in. "What are you doing here?"

She eyed him. "I have come for my stepdaughter."

Molly was confused. "Your stepdaughter?"

The woman handed forms. "This should prove it."

Harry refused to look. "It proves nothing."

The woman forced him to take the papers from her. It seems that he had been right when he suspected Andrew was the sperm donor. He knew it was a slightly muggle term but fit the bill here. He would not call the man who cheated with his wife, father or any such thing, to his daughter. The man had not only had an affair with a married woman but he was married himself as well. He didn't think twice of ruining his own marriage so he should not be surprised the man would ruin another either. The fact the man was a drug addict just added to it.

Helen had been furious when she had learned about the affair her husband had. She suspected it of course since he was always gone long periods. But the fact it had become so public and he died as he had, had been more than she could handle.

Harry tossed the papers back. "I am her father."

"The blood work proves it."

Harry spat. "It proves he donated sperm. I am on her birth certificate."

The woman pointed out. "That can be changed."

"Only her father has the right to contest that."

Helen spat. "Actually my husband made me trustee to his estate."

Harry was confused. "Trustee? And what does that matter?"

She sighed. "His personal money is mine. His family trust on the other hand…."

Penny read the papers. "Can only be inherited by his children."

Harry understood. "You need custody of my child to get his money."

Helen had a false smile. "She is my beloved husband's child."

Harry was angry. "The man who cheated on you and died of drugs with his lover."

Helen reminded him. "Your wife is the one who killed him."

Harry reminded her. "She got treatment. And she is dead."

Helen shrugged. "Courts would take it into account."

Harry spat. "I am her legal father, you are her stepmother at best."

Helen admitted. "My lawyers think I have a case."

She came from a very rich and powerful family in the United States. Her husband and she had a marriage of convenience, not an arranged one. No children had been born from their marriage though. She was willing to have this child, to get what was owed to her of course. She may be far from home but she had money and attorneys. Looking at this house, she didn't expect much of a fight from them.

Helen smiled. "I will take her."

Arthur smirked. "Never."

"A court battle will be long and expensive for you. Could you sell this chicken coop for enough for a week of an attorney?"

Percy held his dad back. "She isn't worth it."

Harry smirked. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

She turned to him. "Some little hero I have heard."

Harry spat. "You will find the name Potter-Black holds a lot of influence here."

Helen didn't back down. "I am not afraid."

Harry got up close. "You try and take my daughter, I will make your life a living hell."

Helen laughed. "She had you so whipped? The child isn't even yours. You should want to be rid of her."

Harry snarled. "She is my child. I promise you, I will never give her up."

Helen went to leave. "We will see about that. I will be taking her home."

Harry called. "Over my dead body will you ever come near my daughter."

Hermione had appeared. "We will ensure that."

Harry was shocked as he calmed, to find both Draco and Hermione had arrived. George had gone and placed a floo call to them. Hermione worked in family law, besides she was Lily's godmother and secondary guardian. Draco and his father though had more the attorneys they may need. No one in this family was about to allow this woman to take Lily away from Harry or any of them either.

Molly kissed Harry. "We are all with you. You will not lose her."

* * *

Lucius was happy to provide an army of attorneys though Hermione was the lead attorney for him. Harry had the backing of Lily's only blood family. It seems that Andrew's family had died except a few distant cousins. But Lucius didn't think it would need to even make it to court. The woman may come from wealth, but she had not met the likes of Lucius. And he put all the resources he had behind helping Harry. Molly had wondered why he was so willing to help but was reminded of Draco. For once she didn't ground her teeth when she heard his name.

The day before they were supposed to go to court Harry had got a request for a meeting. He was worried but Draco assured him not to be. Lucius had given his son a sense that everything was working out the way they hoped that it would.

Helen was furious. "What are you pulling?"

Harry eyed her. "I told you I was bringing an attorney."

She spat. "This."

Harry looked. "What is this?"

Helen pointed. "Your counter suit."

Harry picked up the papers. "Oh, you received it."

Helen was shaking. "Of course I received it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for informing me."

"Informing you?"

Harry nodded. "That your husband knew of his child from the start."

Helen spat. "Child support?"

Harry shrugged. "You reminded me he had a legal right."

She was shaking. "This is a ridiculous amount."

Hermione spoke up. "It is of course retrospective."

Harry smiled. "Two years of paying all her bills."

Helen reminded him. "You are rich enough."

Harry shrugged. "I am indeed."

Helen pointed. "This money would come from his personal money."

Harry finished. "Your inheritance."

Her husband had an odd family money. He had a trust fund but he had not been given full access to the money. It seems his grandfather had died shortly before he had. It seems the old man had worried that Andrew would drink and gamble his money away. He had it in his will either Andrew had a child the money went to, or it would go to charity for the most part. Helen had no chance of getting her hands on it on her own. Andrew though had a huge trust fund and of course the money he had made as a star athlete. This and a home was what Helen had inherited. And it was what the money for child support would come from of course. The family trust could not be touched for it.

Helen was furious when the attorneys had shown her the paper work. She was going through all of this to get access to the money from the trust. Now this man wanted her to pay him for care of the love child her husband had spawned. This was beyond belief.

She was shaking. "I will not pay child support."

Harry shrugged. "The courts will see to it."

Helen spat. "Not if I gain custody of her."

Hermione corrected her. "Not in the future no."

Helen calculated. "It is still worth…."

Harry handed her forms. "Unfortunately it is not."

Helen looked. "What are these?"

"Lily has been legally recognized as the Potter heir."

Helen smirked. "So?"

"It requires a member of the Potter family or someone chosen by the Potter heir, to administer all Lily's estate till she comes of age."

Helen was confused. "I don't need your money."

Hermione smiled. "When Andrew died, his family trust became Lily's as you pointed out."

Harry's Malfoy attorney spoke. "We checked with the American banks as well, they agree."

Helen was furious. "If I have custody of her, I would have control over her….."

Harry shook his head. "Her personal money but no family trusts. And well Lily is two, she doesn't have much in personal assets."

Hermione smiled. "I believe she did get a few knuts for her last birthday from Muriel."

Harry nodded. "And the loan of the tiara of course."

This woman was after nothing but the money and they knew that. Lucius had looked into it and he had found the clause about the trusts. The woman could push but she wouldn't win. And even if she won custody of Lily, she would never get her hands on any of the money Lily had. All her trip here had done, was make Lily even richer than she was before. Not that Harry cared anything about the money.

Helen stood. "This is a farce."

Harry stood. "You can drop this."

"You would like that."

"If you gain custody of her, you get nothing."

Helen was angry. "This can't be happening."

Harry showed. "And this information about your husband and you, will find its way to newspapers."

Helen went red. "You wouldn't."

"When it comes to my daughter, you will find there is little I wouldn't do."

Helen sighed. "Fine."

Hermione handed her papers. "Sign these, and the case is dropped."

Helen signed them. "The child support?"

Harry smirked. "I have no need. He was a sperm donor, I am her daddy."

Helen went to leave. "Boy did she have you whipped. At least I was in it for money."

Harry shook his head. "It was a certain red head who has me enthralled, and she just got out of diapers."

Hermione hugged him when alone. "It is over."

The Malfoy attorney took the papers. "I will file this."

Harry nodded. "The others will be waiting."

Sure enough everyone including Draco was at the Burrow. Molly asked. "How did it go?"

Harry took his daughter from her. "Draco's idea worked."

There was relief in the room when Harry told them what had happened. It had been more Lucius than Draco but he never mentioned that. Lucius would agree with his son getting credit and he did have a hand in this. They could all see Molly eying her son in law when they were talking about what happened. Molly was relieved when the story finished and like usual, remembered dinner. She would have fed her family in the middle of battle if she knew they were hungry. Thanks to the good news, they all had an appetite. Draco made an excuse to see to the paper work.

Oddly it was Molly who stopped him. "There is room for another. Should I make a plate up for you?"

**An: I know this was quick but hope it satisfied people. There were many who wanted to know the dad, but didn't want Harry to lose her, or it to be drawn out either. Lily's sperm donor father is revealed, but he will never lose her. And Molly is on her way to seeing Draco better finally.**

**Promise more Lucius next chapter. **


	14. school days

George had been relieved when his mother invited his husband to stay. It was not an apology or a total acceptance of Draco but it was a step. Draco was big enough to accept the invitation. He knew how much it meant to George that his mother had made the offer. And it meant nearly as much to him. He loved George and he wanted to be a part of his husband's family. He knew it would be easier as well when they had kids of their own. He took the plate and sat down between Harry and George at the table. He shared a smile with Harry, and George squeezed his hand.

Harry was happy Teddy's school did not start till Friday. The dinner had been Wednesday night, and Helen dealt with, he could focus on Teddy. Muggle kids may have started younger, but hedge witch schools were just getting popular in the UK, and kids began at all ages.

Harry smiled. "Ready?"

Teddy was up at dawn. "Yes."

Harry shook his head. "Glad you are excited."

Teddy bounded into the sitting room. "It is boring, all the kids here are too big."

Harry kissed his head. "I am sure you will have lots of friends soon."

Teddy looked around. "Where is Lily?"

"You missed Uncle George, he picked her up."

Teddy wondered. "Why?"

Harry smiled. "So I could focus on you today."

Teddy was surprised. "I am going to be in school all day. And Lily could come."

"I know but today is special. And I want to spend the day with you."

Teddy beamed. "Okay."

Harry added. "And a special outing after."

Teddy stopped. "Special?"

Harry nodded. "You will have to see."

Teddy hugged him. "Thanks."

Harry knew he could have had Lily with him for this but he decided not to. He knew once in a while Teddy could use some one on one. Like when they took Lily when Harry and Teddy swam, George was more than supportive. He was taking Lily with him to the shop for the day. She loved hanging out with Uncle George and he was hoping the practice would be needed soon. He and Draco were hoping it would not take too long. Andromeda was meeting him and Teddy in London after school to take Teddy for some ice cream before Harry took him for a movie. It was Friday so Teddy could have a late evening. Teddy had never been to a theater before, he had just seen movies at home.

Harry had Teddy's favorite breakfast made for him and a special lunch packed as well. Unlike younger kids, he would have a full day of school. Harry had not been surprised his godson was awake before dawn and ready to go to his first day.

Harry walked with him towards the school. "It will be quiet without you."

Teddy reminded him. "You have work."

Harry laughed. "No one needing counselling so soon."

Teddy smiled. "It is flying lessons today."

"You think they may be traumatized?"

Teddy shrugged. "Heard some end up in trees."

Harry nudged him. "I wouldn't remind Uncle Neville."

Teddy agreed. "Aunty Luna told me."

Harry just shook his head. "Did leave a lasting impression."

Teddy grinned. "I will be like you."

Harry smirked. "No flying unless Madam Hooch says so. Madam Hooch may not be so forgiving this time."

Teddy reminded him. "Professor McGonagall saved you."

Harry didn't deny it. "She isn't head of Gryffindor anymore."

"But you are." Teddy pointed out.

Harry ruffled his hair. "You may not be a lion."

Teddy shook his head. "Uncle George said he will make he one."

Harry was happy when they arrived at the school and Teddy was set to go in. He had a few seconds of nerves though and hugged Harry a bit longer. But he headed into his class and Harry promised to be back after school for him. Between being a counselor and head of Gryffindor, he had no set schedule. But he was aiding Poppy in the infirmary when needed and was going to help tutor some defense classes. Madam Hooch planned to retire in the next few years and wanted him to even consider taking on some duties but for now he wasn't.

Harry headed back to school and he spent the morning settling into his office and some paper work. He was busy and didn't notice it was lunch time until there was a knock at the door. He looked up and he was surprised to find Lucius in the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucius floated a daisy to him. "I thought you would let me take you for lunch."

Harry reminded him. "It's a work day."

"Well our usual dinner plans are off."

Harry stood. "I guess I am hungry."

Lucius motioned. "Don't sound too excited."

Harry had a coy smile. "Maybe I prefer the great hall."

"Keep that up and I will find another date."

Harry cut him off with a tender kiss. "Where are we going?"

Lucius motioned. "Only one way to find out."

Harry was surprised they stayed in town. "Not too exotic."

Lucius reminded him. "You pointed out it is a work day."

Harry saw the small café. "I didn't think it opened till tomorrow."

Lucius knocked on the door. "It doesn't."

Harry laughed. "I should have known."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint so soon."

The town had grown ever since the war. It was still a town, but the hedge witch school was a sign of the growing town as well. There were shops and other businesses popping up around it. The little café was the newest and set to open tomorrow. Lucius had an in with the owner and they got to try it out that day. It was a simple lunch but quite good, and Harry enjoyed the cappuccino as well. He thought it would become popular. The more people in town, the more businesses not just geared to students, opened. The tea shop and three broomsticks were still popular though.

Lucius walked Harry back up to school after. "I will miss you tonight."

* * *

Harry had actually had a student come to speak to him and he had helped with flying lessons. He would also be working in town like Poppy did. The town had never had a full time healer or in his case counsellor. Harry kept busy so he would not be thinking about his son too much. Teddy had long felt more like a son than his godson. The more time the boy spent living with him, the deeper that bond had become. He knew Teddy had been a bit nervous even though he would not admit it. But he knew Teddy would love school and he would make friends soon.

He headed to school to collect his son from school and head to London with him. Lily was having a sleepover with Uncle Draco and George for the evening. The two of them had insisted on it. Harry was looking forward to the day with Teddy.

He smiled when he saw Teddy. "Did you have a good day?"

Teddy was all smiles. "It was so much fun."

Harry kissed his head. "You will have to tell me all about it."

Teddy reminded him. "You promised a surprise."

Harry laughed. "I haven't forgotten."

Teddy asked. "Am I allowed to have friends over?"

Harry stopped. "Of course. Why would you ask?"

Teddy reminded him. "We live at school."

Harry assured him. "They can come to school. Or we can have them to our other homes."

Teddy beamed. "Okay."

Harry asked. "Does that mean you have a friend or two?"

Teddy nodded. "Three."

Harry ruffled his curls as they got on the bus. "You can tell me and Grandma all about it."

Teddy was surprised. "Grandma?"

Harry nodded. "She wants to hear all about it."

Teddy was happy to see his grandmother when they got to Florean's. He had wanted some time with Harry but he was assured he'd get it too. He thought it odd they would do it on Friday though. He and Lily usually had a sleepover with Grandma or Aunty Molly, sometimes Uncle George, on Friday nights. Before he came to live with Harry, Lily often came for sleepovers on Fridays. He kind of thought Uncle Harry went out for dinner with Uncle Luc. He had heard Uncle George say something. But he was happy to spend the day with Harry and Grandma. They had ice cream together, and he got to tell them all about his day in school. He had a lot of fun and liked his new classmates and teacher too.

Andromeda was invited to come to the movie but she turned it down. Tonight was supposed to be a special boy's night and she would not interlope. Harry knew they likely should have had dinner first but did an early movie.

Harry smiled when they came out. "What should we do for dinner?"

Teddy bounced. "Pizza."

Harry laughed. "I should have known."

"Can we go to that place from last time?"

Harry nodded. "Has some of the best doesn't it?"

Teddy nodded. "Need lots of pepperoni."

Harry shook his head. "May need some veggies."

Teddy had a coy smile. "Tomato sauce?"

Harry just shook his head. "I guess it is a special day."

Teddy surprised him when he shouted. "Uncle Luc."

Harry saw the man. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius turned. "On way home from work."

Teddy beamed. "Are you having pizza?"

Harry thought. "Meeting someone?"

Lucius saw his questioning look. "All lonesome, my usual dinner partner was busy."

Teddy looked back and forth. "Can Uncle Luc join us?"

Harry was surprised. "If you'd like, you can ask."

Lucius smiled. "Sounds better than a night on my own."

Harry had not wanted to bring the kids in until he and Lucius got serious. But he was reminded that both Teddy and Lily already knew him. They adored him after the pool party they had at the manor. For now he was Uncle Luc, a friend of Harry's, and Uncle Draco's dad of course. He smiled over dinner as he watched the two together. He still marveled at how good Lucius was with children. He would make a great grandpa one day Harry thought to himself. Harry wondered for a half moment if Lucius would not want more kids. But he shook away such a thought.

Harry motioned after dinner. "We should be going."

Lucius smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company."

Teddy was happy. "I am sure Uncle Harry will be free next week."

Harry looked at Teddy. "Teddy?"

Teddy turned to him. "I heard Uncle George say you guys eat together."

Lucius shrugged. "He has good taste."

Harry laughed. "We are good friends."

Teddy shrugged. "Maybe I and Lily can come sometimes."

Lucius smiled. "Maybe one evening."

Harry flagged the bus. "When not too late."

Teddy waved as he got on the bus. "Night Uncle Luc."

Lucius waved back. "Night Teddy."

Teddy was tired when they got home but didn't want to go to bed. "It's early."

Harry motioned to the bathroom. "Not that early."

"We just had dinner."

Harry didn't budge. "Because we did a movie first."

Teddy was reluctant but he could see his godson was exhausted. After a bath Teddy curled up with him to read a book he got from school. He and Teddy were only three pages in when the little boy fell asleep. It was early but even with the treats, the boy had an exciting and long day. It felt odd to have no kids and be on his own. He turned his television on and was about to settle in when the floo flared to life. He was not surprised to find Lucius there. Lucius was a bit worried that Harry may have been upset. He knew they had agreed not to tell the kids.

Harry assured him. "Teddy figured it out, besides you ran into us. And he seems to have taken it well."


End file.
